The Mikaelson's Halloween Party
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: There are always weird things going on in Mystic Falls, but what happens if the Originals decided to host a Halloween party, and what happens when Elena shows up in a costume she thought was nice until a certain Original takes a liking to it.
1. The Invite

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were having lunch when the doors to the Grill opened. "Barbie Klaus alert coming in at two'o clock." Caroline whispered. "Hello Caroline, Bonnie, back stabber. And I heard that Caroline." Rebekah said with a fake smile. "What do you want Rebekah?" Elena asked. "From you, nothing. I was only nominated to give you these." Rebekah said giving each girl an envelope with their names written neatly on it. "Now that my jobs done I'll be on my way." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait! What is it?" Elena asked. "Open it up and see for yourselves." Rebekah said then left out the doors of the Grill. "Who will open it first?" Bonnie asked. Caroline looked at Elena at the same time as Bonnie did and both said Elena. "Hey!" Elena said caught off guard. "Two against one you lose." Caroline said sliding the envelope closer to her. "Fine, but your next Caroline!"

Elena then slowly opened the envelope to reveal an invitation. "What is it?" Bonnie asked eagar. "An invitation, Klaus is having a Halloween party." "Read it!" Caroline shouted.

_Dear Elena,_

_You are invited to the Mikaelson Halloween_

_Monster Mash. It will be the most original party you've ever been to._

_Costumes are required to get into this party, you will also need your invitation. _

_If you have hard time choosing your costume we have come up_

_with some suggestions just for you: Tinker Bell, Bride, or cat woman_

_Sighed your hosts, _

_Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, & Kol _

_The Originals_

"I can't believe he gave me suggestions." Elena said disgusted. "Well your costumes have been pretty plain over the last three years." Caroline said. "What! No they haven't! Tell her Bonnie." Bonnie gave Elena a look letting her know she agreed with Caroline. "Ok then what did he suggest for you?" Caroline looked down and opened her invitation. She scanned it seeing that Klaus had suggested devil, princess, and pirate. "Your turn Bonnie." Caroline said already knowing what she was going as.

Bonnie opened the envelope and saw her suggestions were witch, hippie, and angel. "They asked me to be a witch, those bitches." Bonnie said pissed. "Actually you are a witch so they can't ask you to be something you are." Elena clarified. "Shut up!" "I'm just saying. Heres the deal though none of us go as what they suggested but we can go as a costume that was on another invitation. The twist is we can't reveal our costumes until we meet at the party. Is it a deal?" Elena explained. "Sounds good to me." Caroline said. They all nodded and left to pick out their costumes.

Once Caroline got home she threw the invitation in a draw and started looking up a Goldie Locks costume online. It was the costume she had picked out a month ago. She found the website where she first saw the costume and click order. It would be there three days before the day of the party. That was perfect that way if she need to do any altering she would have time.

Bonnie remembered what Elena said about her being a witch, and how the originals would be expecting to see her in a witch costume. She wasn't letting that happening, she loaded her laptop up and started browsing through Halloween costumes. It wasn't long before she came across a cute Little Red Riding Hood costume. She found her size and ordered it.

Caroline and Bonnie thought all of Elena's costumes were plain, well that wasn't happening this year! Elena sat down on the bed and started to think. Elena went through all the common costumes and said no to all of them. Then she came across a costume she knew neither Bonnie or Caroline would expect her to show up in. It was perfect, it wasn't too plain or too flashy it was just perfect and she was getting it.

* * *

**A/N: Elena's Costume will be revealed in the next chapter along with Caroline and Bonnie's reactions. I'm really not sure if the rating will stay at K or how many chapters there will be.**


	2. Decorating & Costumes

It was the day of the Halloween party and there was lots to be done at the Mikealson's mansion.

"Rebekah why must we do this? Why can't we just compel some random guys from the Grill to do this?" Kol complained as he was putting up a fake spider web in the corner of the ceiling. "Because this entire town is on vervain and I'm not taking any chances of you trying to compel the wrong person and end up dead." "We can't die." Kol said getting frustrated as he got tangled in the web. "Ok, temporary dead. Once that happens it outs us as vampires and then we're screwed." Rebekah said. Kol huffed and finally got the web pinned up, after untangling himself. "There! Your stupid web is up now I'm leaving. I'll be back in time for the party." "Oh no you don't! Your staying and finishing up." Rebekah said blocking the door. "Get one of Nik's hybrids to finish." "They won't listen to me." "Get Nik." "Already have, he is putting the fake blood on the stairs and walls." "Elijah?" Kol asked despart realizing he would have to stay. "Music, strobe lights and fog machine." "Damnit!" Kol muttered.

Rebekah smiled and pulled Kol with her. "I want you to hang the hanging foil chandelier and this dropping spider I want it where when they walk through the door it falls on them." "Your going to make them turn around and run out before they make it through the door Rebekah." Klaus said finishing with the bloody stairs. "Oh boo who, everyone invited is eighteen or above I think they can handle a fake spider." "Yeah Nik! This seems to be the best thing I've seen so far about this party so back off." Kol said testing it, but it fell. "You hush and get my spider to work correctly!" Kol began to fumble with the spider again not wanting bitchy Bekah to turn into bitchier Bekah. "Ok, your spider will now fall and scare the shit out of them." "Good! Now lets see what else needs to be done. "Ah, the windows! Here put these on the upstairs and downstairs windows." Rebekah said slamming a bag against his chest then walked off. He looked at the bag and saw it said bloody hands gel clings. Kol shrugged and stuck it to the window. He repeated it on the upstairs windows and he was done so he went and took a break by sitting on the couch hoping Rebekah wouldn't find him.

In the dinning room Elijah was busy with the strobe lights while Rebekah complained like normal. "Elijah the party is in one hour and you or Nik aren't done. What is so difficult about making some lights move?" "I'm just double checking everything Rebekah, making sure all the wires are connected and no fires will start." "Fine, please tell me the fog machine is done though." "Yes, and so are the strobe lights." Elijah said. "Good now I can go check on Nik. "Oh Nik where are you?" "I'm done." Klaus said appearing behind her. "Really!" "Yes. Now how about a glass of blood to celebrate." Rebekah nodded and went to the front room where Kol and Elijah were stretched out on both couches. Klaus poured everyone their blood and then went to change into his costume followed by Kol then Elijah and Rebekah.

It was almost 6:30 and Caroline was finishing off her costume by adding bows to her hair. All she had to do now was add her stockings and shoes and she would officially be Goldie Locks. Caroline decided to also touch up her curls she wanted them to hold for the entire party so lots of time with the curling iron was needed. She spent ten more minutes ensuring her curls won't fall then waited awhile, after all she didn't want to be the first one there, alone in a house full of Originals is not on her bucket list. Even if she was dead she still had one. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't have a list of things to do, she thought to herself.

Bonnie added her red clock to her little red riding hood costume and left to goto the party. Bonnie lived farthest away from the Mikealson out of the three girls so it would take her a little while to get there. By the time she got there she saw people were already there. Bonnie was hit by Rebekah's spider causing her to scream. When she realized it was only a fake spider she started to looked for Caroline or Elena in excitement wanting to see their costumes, but didn't see them so she looked for any other of her friends. Bonnie didn't see any of them so she went to the food and drink table. There was whiskey which was odd to her. Damon would enjoy that if he was invited she thought. She got a glass since she was here to have fun.

Elena was Venus Goddess of Love the gown was full length it was a cream color it had thin strip that came across the bust line and was faded pink at the bottom the same cream color and faded pink is on the connected shaw. It also came with a golden leaf head-piece. Her shoes were flat golden Roman goddess sandals. Elena was then off to see what Caroline and Bonnie thought of her she got there she got hit by the spider just like Bonnie. Her scream caused everyone to stare, including Bonnie and Caroline. "Oh my god!" They said running over to her. "Your so pretty!" Caroline said. "It's not plain. "Defiantly not plain, but who exactly are you?" "Venus Goddess of Love." They heard a British accent answer for her. "How did you know, have you met her?" Elena asked Klaus who was in front of her now. "No, she was long gone before I was even born. I've read a few books on her. Elena nodded then got a good look at his costume and started to giggle. "Who are you?" "Fonzie from Happy Days." Klaus said giving her a good view of his tight white tee-shirt under his leather jacket. "Why?" "It was different. Just like yours."

* * *

**A/N : More will happen in the next chapter. I was just introducing the party at the end in this chapter. The next you will see more Klaus Elena and the actual party. I couldn't describe Elena's costume at all so you need to see go to my profile and click on the link, it will show you a picture I also have links to Caroline and Bonnie's costumes and the back ground information on why I chose Elena's costume just follow the instructions I gave for the back ground information on my profile. (Vote for Kol's costume on my profile so I can continue with chapter three.)**


	3. The Clock Stricks Midnight

**A/N: I went back and corrected any mistake I made in the earlier chapters, I'm sorry if I missed any. For now read and hope you like it.**

* * *

Elena was about to pick up a of whiskey when Klaus appeared next to her. "What is it Klaus?" "Oh, nothing just thought I'd come mingle with my Doppelganger." "Lair. Why are you following ?" "I'm just keeping an eye on my Doppelganger making sure she doesn't get herself in trouble. You know how you attract danger." "Yeah well that danger is normally you." Elena said as Kol came down the stair and over to them.

"I see the lovely Elena has graced us with her presence." Kol said. "Yes, and you apparently came as a stripper, am I right?" "No, I'm a fireman." Kol said. "You know if you closed your jacket up I wouldn't have assumed you were a stripper." Elena said. "Yeah but it looks so much better with it open so I guess I'm a stripping fireman." Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to Caroline who she noticed was talking to Damon. "Tell me why in the world you're in pajamas Damon." Elena asked. "I'm Hugh Hefner." "Ofcoarse you are." "Who are you suppose to be?" "Venus the Goddess od Love." "Wow Elena I took to be the type of person to have multiple affairs." "What!" "Venus had many affairs with gods and mortals." Klaus said from behind her causing her to jump.

"What the hell are you doing behind me?" Elena said angry. "I told you I'm just keeping an eye on you." Rebekah walked downstairs as Elena and Klaus' argument died down. She was in a pink garter dress with a ruffled black skirt. On her arms were black elbow gloves, and thigh hi stockings with stripes on her legs and boots. Lastly a mini top hat. "You've chosen a goddess I see. Apeartly not Aphrodite, if you chose her you'd look more like me." "If I looked anything like you my mirror would be broken." Rebekah growled and was about to rip into that nice juicy jugular of Elena's when Elijah walked up behind her and grabbed her to keep her under control.

Once she was calmed down Elijah let her go and allowed her to walk away. "Now that she is calmed and gone, how has your evening been so far?" Elijah asked Elena. "Well I've had a spider fall on me your brother tell me he is a stripper and your other brother has been stuck up my ass." "I haven't been stuck there." Klaus said butting in. "Yeah, and I'm not the doppelgänger." Elena said sarcastically. "What are you?" Klaus asked Elijah. "Secret agent." "So your some one who wears a suit just like you do everyday?" "Yes." He said. "You only added sunglasses that's not a costume." "No time to change now so I guess we have to deal with it." Elijah finished as a group of people walked in the door at one time.

Rebekah saw Matt in that group and walked over to him. "Hey Matt! I'm glad you came." She said in front of him now. "Yeah, I needed to get out the house. I don't really go anywhere besides work, school, and sometimes Elena's house." Matt said discreetly looking around for anyone else he knew to talk to. "Well its good you came out tonight, because its going to be awesome. Do tell me what you are though." "After you tell me why Kol's walking around with no shirt." Matt said noticing Kol's open jacket. "He is apparently a fireman stripper from what I understand. Now what are you?" Rebekah asked eager. "I'm a zombie prom king." "The vampire marks on the side of your neck, not the best choice of Halloween make-up to wear in a house with vampires and hybrids." Rebekah said tilting his neck wear she could see it better. "Too bad, I'm wearing it and it's not coming off until tomorrow.

While Elena was taking a load off and sitting down at the top of the steps hoping Klaus would over look her if he walked by the steps she saw Tyler in an army uniform, she thought he looked very sexy. He was about to walk by her until he looked up and decided to go up and sit by her. "Why are you all alone?" He asked. "Hiding from Klaus." "You know he can hear you." Elena looked Klaus' way and muttered "shit." "Before he comes over tell me who you are and why your hiding." Tyler said as fas as he could. "I'm Venus Goddess of Love and I'm hiding because he won't stop following me. Well before he shows up what rank are you?" "Cadet." Tyler said and disappeared since he could hear Klaus coming.

"Just as Klaus made it in front of her the entire party heard Rebekah call out "costume contest voting is now open! If you want to vote come get a registration slip up front from Elijah." "Well Fonzie can I go vote on my own or must you come with me?" "Just bring me back a sheet too." Klaus said. Elena walked down the stairs to run into Stefan. "Elena?" "Yeah, its me. Are you a military guy?" She asked. "No I'm the royal prince." "Couldn't settle for prince charming?" Elena asked with a smile. "Not without a Cinderella, and since we're not together I had no Cinderella." "Sorry, are you going to vote Elena asked walking towards Elijah. "For you." "Your not suppose to tell your votes Stefan!" "Knowing one person voted for you won't kill you Elena." "Yeah ok well, see you later Stefan." Elena said taking the two forms for Klaus and her back to where Klaus sat.

"I heard the royal prince is voting for you." "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm voting for him." Elena said writing down her vote while Klaus did the same but tried to see Elena's vote. "Hey! Stop trying to see my vote keep your eyes on your own paper." Elena said folding hers up and taking it in the jar filled with lots of other votes already. "Ok Venus tell me who you voted for." Klaus said when she returned. "Not gonna happen Fonzie."

Come Caroline I've known you since diapers, now tell me who you voted for." Bonnie begged. "Nope. "Don't make me do a spell!" "Would that be wise in front of all these people Miss. Bennett?" Elijah said from behind her, since Rebekah was watching the voting contest. "No it wouldn't. So you didn't happen to see her vote did you?" "No I did not." "While Bonnie was trying her best to figure out Caroline's vote Tyler was trying to convince Matt to tell him his vote. "Come on Matt its just one word, just a name. Tell me I promise I won't tell anyone." "The only way you're getting it out of me is compelling me and since I have vervain in my system that's not gonna happen."

Jeremy entered to see lots of different costumes. He was looking for Matt, but he saw Rebekah walking towards him and ever since she tried to kill Elena he doesn't really associate with her. So he started towards Elena who ward surround by Stefan, Damon, Kol, Caroline, Bonnie, and Klaus which surprised him by how close he was to her. "Hey Elena!" "Jeremy is that you?" Elena said surprised. "Yep! I'm a member from Kiss." "I see, it's just I've never seen so much make up on a man or woman I know." "Maybe he's here to rock and roll all night." Kol said. "Shut up!" Klaus said, midnight was approaching. "You should go vote for the best costume Jeremy." Bonnie said. He nodded and left to vote the dropped it in the jar. "Who did you vote for?" Damon asked. "I'm not telling. Especially you." "Not even your big sister?" Elena said batting her eye lashes. That Klaus found attractive for some reason, he just didn't know why.

"Voting is now closed!" Rebekah shouted. "I will announce the winner at midnight exact." She said then went back to flirting with Matt. The flirting didn't last long since Matt walked off. She became frustrated and was ready to attack him like Elena earlier. "Rebekah it's almost midnight." Elijah said from across the room, but he knew she would hear it. She ran up to the table with th jar fill with votes and waited two more minutes until midnight.

"It's almost midnight, who do you predict to win Klaus asked Elena. "You and me." Elena said flirty starting to feel different. "What about you my big bad wolf?" Elena said not even being able to control what she was saying now. "Us ofcoarse." Klaus said agreeing with Elena in a flirty voice too.

"Ten seconds until midnight!" Rebekah announced pulling a paper out of the jar as the clock struck midnight. Just as she was about to say the woman's costume winner there was a white flash that came down from the chandelier Kol hung up. Once it disappeared everyone felt different. Rebekah now had an accent as she finished saying the winner of the women's costume contest. "The winner is Venus." Rebekah said in her western drawl. Venus walked up to Rebekah and got her $250.00 dollar reward. "Whats this?" Venus asked. "That's your reward hon." "I know that, but what is $250.00 dollars." "That's money. You can buy anything you want with it." Rebekah explained. Venus only shook her head and walked back to Fonzie causing cadet Lockwood and Hugh Hefner to follow her. Once Venus walked away Rebekah announced that the Kiss band member won the male costume contest. He went and collected his reward just like Venus. "So doll what did you get?" Fonzie asked. "I' m Venus not doll, and I got something called $250.00 dollars." "Whoa, that's a lot of bread." Venus was confused at how these people talked to her as if they didn't know she was a goddess.

"So I've won food. Thank you for explaining that mortal." "No problem baby." As Venus turned to leave cadet Lockwood got in front of her. "Yes?" She asked. "Nothing your just so beautiful." Venus smiled that the myths she took over were beginning to work. She knew men would start to fight over her soon if she didn't pick one so she would see how it played out for a while longer then she would choose.

"Venus I brought you some wine." Hugh said as Tyler walked away. "How sweet of you. What is your name?" "Hugh." He said in a shaky voice. "Well Hugh I appreciate the wine." "Well I think these roses are much better than some stupid wine. Fonzie said pushing Hugh out the way. "A bouquet of roses for you doll, there almost as beautiful as you." Venus took the roses and kissed his cheek. Just as Venus was about to pick Fonzie when the royal prince appeared along with a zombie prom king. "Venus I know you're a goddess, but if you choose me I can make you a royal goddess." The royal prince said. "No." Venus said flat-out. All the zombie did was make arg and growling sounds. Venus only rolled her eyes.

"Come with me Fonzie." He nodded and followed her. "So what can I do for you." Fonzie said slinging his arm over her shoulder. "You can take me somewhere private where we can be alone." Venus said pushing him against a wall.

* * *

**A/N: I had to watch one of that Halloween Town where they turn into their costume at the dance while babysitting my cousin, which gave me the idea why doesn't everyone in this story change into their costume. Plus I haven't read a story like that. Next chapter you will see Venus and Fonzie's alone time. (Yes I know this chapter is confusing and not well planned out before writting it down.)**


	4. Fonzie's trip to Venus

**A/N: I'm not going all into detail like I did with Their **_**Dark Love**_**, but I still have details just not as hot and heavy as it got in the other story. I'm sorry if you don't like that I did that. Hopefully you will still like the chapter though.**

* * *

As soon as Fonzie got Venus upstairs to a room with privacy like she asked he had bearly shut the door when Venus pushed him backwards onto the bed. Fonzie was a little surprised by the boldness of this woman but he liked it. "Do you not like a woman on top?" Venus asked noticing how Fonzie was staring at her. "No its I'm just not use to being with such beautiful woman." "I've been told that before." She said then leaned down and kissed him while working off his jacket.

Fonzie then raised up on his elbows so he could remove her crown. "You are very brave to touch a goddess' crown without permission." Venus said interested by this mortal. "Well doll I didn't think you would need it on for what we're about to do." He said taking his shirt off. Venus then stood and untied her robe allowing it to drop. Fonzie couldn't take his eyes away from this gorgeous creäture. He knew would have to take his shoes off which ment breaking contact from her so he slipped out of them without untieing them.

Venus unlaced hers then when back and shimmied Fonzie out of his jeans and boxers. Venus then positioned herself onto him and started to move. She started off slow then got faster where her breast began to slap together. That's when she heard a moan from Fonzie which made her smile. Venus always loved hearing how she was pleasuring her mate. Fonzie then rolled her over where she was on bottom. He got in the same position Venus was in and started thrusting into her. She gasped and gripped the sheets. Venus had never felt this pleasure and she had been with gods multiple ones to be exact, and she never thought a mortal could do this to her.

Fonzie coming down to kiss her collar-bone brought her out of thought. As he worked his way up her throat she moaned at how amazing it felt. When he got to her earlobe kissing it and giving it a small lick. Before moving towards her breast he gave her a kiss which made Venus want to take control again so Fonzie didn't get to go near her breast, at least not yet.

Venus put her finger on his lip and then ran it all then way down until she hit something. "Fonzie what do you want me to do to you?" She asked without moving her finger. "Stand up and see for yourself." Venus got off him and stood up to see his member standing straight up. "Fonzie that only tells me you're in need of me not what you want me to do." "Ok then I want you to take your hand and put it on me then start to move it slow but rough then get faster on me until I can't make out any words but word of pleasure." "That's all I ask." Venus said sitting next to him and started off slow just like she was told, she then got rough and fast at the same time causing Fonzie's head to go back. He let out a moan that was loud and anyone walking by could have heard.

Venus stopped and gave Fonzie his perfect angle to pin her down and get to what he tried to earlier, her breast. Fonzie had Venus moaning and her fingers running un and down his back as her sucked on one breast and his slowly moving up her thigh with his hand to enter her. "Come on, hurry up!" Venus shouted wanting to feel his fingers in her. Fonzie smiled and took his hand away completely. Venus pouted over this but he surprised her by him thrusting into her hard and continued this while everyone downstairs had no clue they weren't there.

Downstairs was a completely different place. Jeremy was singing Kiss songs with a few people actually gathered around him cheering him on. Damon was busy being Hugh Hefner so he had a woman on each arm flirting with both. Rebekah was in the kitchen learning about the blender so she could make a margarita from a person who came as a bartender. Bonnie was busy talking to a man who was now lion. "What large teeth you have." She said. "Large! Whose got large teeth!" The lion said afraid since he was the lion from the_ Wizard of Oz_. Kol had actually began a strip tease causing a riot when he took his jacket off. "Ladies, ladies there's enough of me for you all but only one at a time please." He said as woman started grabbing him. Stefan was really keeping to himself besides talking to Caroline who seemed lost. Elijah had decided to stay near Stefan and keep him safe since he was a secret agent and Stefan was a royal prince. Tyler wasn't too far away from Caroline and Stefan, he was off telling some guy about what he did in war, that his character was telling not him he wouldn't even know what half the stuff he was saying if he was himself. Then theres Matt who really wasn't talking only making grunts.

After multiple orgasm later Fonzie and Venus decided to return to the party. They got dressed to go downstairs but it wasn't easy with the other stealing the others clothing. "Come on baby I need my jacket." Fonzie said. "Ok, I'll give you the jacket if you give me my robe." "Lets switch at the same time." She nodded and counted to three, but when she threw the jacket at him he was still holding her robe. "Please give me the robe." Venus said not believing a goddess was begging a mortal. "Ok fine but only because I want to see what they've been doing down there sinse we left." Fonzie said tieing it for her.

He gave her one last kiss before they left the room and went downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was ok, I'm sure it is now easier to realize that they all turn into their costume at midnight from the previous chapter. If you would like me to go into more detail for anything just review and let me know. Such as what I said at the beginning about the sex scene not get hot and heavy. I love hearing your oppiinon on what you would like to see in the story so leave it and I might use it. Also remember to Read the story I mention at the beginning, _Their Dark Love. _It has become very popular and I'm happy about that, this one has become almost just as popular and that makes me proud when it is only on its fourth chapter. Now to the point, read it, love it, review it, vote it. I mean vote by the poll on my profile.**


	5. Waking up to a Surprise

It was almost three in the morning when Fonzie and Venus made it back down to the party. They were surprised with all the chaos going on, from Jeremy's singing to Kol's strip tease. "How long were we gone?" Venus asked. "I don't know doll but it was long enough for this party to be turned upside down." "They walked down the stairs to walk into the chaos and see where it takes them from there.

Venus felt two men coming her way. "Venus you've return!" Stefan said bowing. "Yes I have, now rise and tell me what happened here." "After you left everyone started to get loud, even when I commanded them as royal prince to lower their voices they wouldn't listen." Venus rolled her eyes at how a prince thought he could handle a situation such as this. Then Hugh appeared with a huge grin. "What has you so happy Hugh?" Venus asked. "I'm just glad you've returned so I can give you these and so you will pick me this time." He said giving her chocolates.

"Venus has chosen boys so you two should burn rubber out of here and stop bugging my doll." Fonzie said wrapping his arm around her. "I have no clue what you just said but if it made them leave then thank you." Venus said hugging him. "You can thank me properly later." Fonzie said with a smirk Venus had never seen on any of the Gods she had been with, it made her breath hitch.

Everyone in the party were beginning to act like their costumes more than ever the woman who came as a cheerleader was off cheering, "go team! Go! Go!" "What is she?" Venus asked. "That my sweet goddess is a cheerleader. They boast teams spirits and encourage them to win a game football or basketball." She only nodded.

How about we enjoy the rest of the party. Fonzie said pulling her to the dance floor. Neither one of them knew what kind of dancing the other was doing. "Maybe dancing isn't the best idea." Venus said stopping the dance. "Yeah, I have a better idea on what to do anyway."

Fonzie pulled Venus towards the stairs but she stopped. "I'm not a sex machine Fonzie." "I know that baby, but you said you'll that me and I'll take that thank you right now." He said giving her a kiss which was all it took to get Venus to take his hand and run back to the room they had recently had sex in.

Fonzie threw his jacket and shirt somewhere in the room he didn't care. Venus had already discarded of her robe so it was easy for him to start covering her in kisses. Once he had gotten his pants and boxers off he could finally push her down onto the bed and enter her. He began slow and got quicker until he was thrusting so hard into her he had her legs wrapped around him with moans of his name.

Fonzie gave Venus so many orgasm until she fell asleep from being out of energy. He himself was still worn out from their first few times plus this one so he fell asleep along with Venus. What they didn't know is that everyone at the party had fallen asleep too. All of them dropped like dominos one by one not being able to fight the sleep coming apone them.

Dusk would be approaching soon which ment that the spell put on the party would be broken and people would begin to wake up. It was 5:51 so it was only nine more minutes until they would wake.

Venus was sleeping peacefully upstairs when she started to have the oddest dream. She was in a land she had never seen before, it was different from where she was from. Venus wondered the name of this mystery play until she saw Mystic Falls Cemetary. Then she saw she was in very different clothing.

That's when she woke up by her eyes darting open. Elena was Elena again, she looked around realizing she was naked then saw a man next to her but couldn't see his face so all she knew was she had a one night stand. Then she heard moans coming from downstairs. She put her costume back on, but saw Klaus' leather jacket and white tee-shirt on the floor that's when she realized who she had slept with and screamed.

Klaus shot up. "Elena why are you in my room? And why are you screaming?" "Klaus I think we slept together." "Then why are clothed? Trust me I would never leave a woman clothed after I was done with her." Klaus said with a huge grin. "Why are you grinning there is nothing to grin over! You don't like me and I don't like you that means we don't sleep together!" "You're right we don't like each other, I just find it amusing how I now have had all three of the Potrova women."

* * *

**Not very long but I wanted to post something so you didn't thing I abbandon the story. **


	6. New Memories Made

Elena's scream woke everyone downstairs who wasn't awake yet, and who was all grabbed their heads. Caroline woke next to a completely naked Kol except for his boxers which made her gasp. "I've never woke up naked a party but if you like I can stay like this for a while longer." Kol said noticing Caroline's staring. "Cover yourself before I barf." She said slowly getting up to find Bonnie. There was no sign of her anywhere so she tried listening but still nothing. All there was were what happened and how did I get here. Caroline gave up on Bonnie and tried Elena but she wasn't in sight either. Caroline figured they had left her so she left and went home.

If Caroline had bothered to listening for Elena she would have heard that she was upstairs with Klaus. "Do you remember anything?" Elena asked. "No, the last thing I remember is Rebekah announcing the costume contest then stopped, wait you said something to me. It was Klaus." He said in a moan. "I'm serious Klaus! I want to know how this happened." "Yeah I just wish I could remember if you were worth fucking again." Elena's mouth dropped at that comment. "When you decide to be serious and figure this out call me." Elena said and walked out his room and out the Mikealson's mansion.

Once she got home she saw Jeremy had already gotten there and started a pot of coffee. "Whats up with you?" He asked. "Long story." "Ok then, but tell do you remember anything from last." "Not a god damn thing." Elena said frustrated now knowing that it wasn't just Klaus and her who didn't remember. "I'm going to go shower and try to get this crap off my face." Jeremy said leaving Elena alone to try to remember what would be the best night of her life if she could remember.

At the Mikealson everyone was finally awake so they were all filing out the house groggy and confused. "What happened? I wanted to throw a simple Halloween party with no vampire, witch, hybrid, werewolf shit and now I can't even remember what happened, I mean what if I slept with Damon Salvatore again and can't remember so I could rub it in Elena's face. Klaus smirked st the sound of Elena's name. "I'm sure you can come up with something to annoy Elena with." Klaus said knowing exactly what she could annoy her with,

"Why are you being so nice?" "Guess I woke up on the right side of the bed." Kol eyed him when he said that. "Who did you sleep with?" Kol asked figuring it out. "No one unless you count Elena Gilbert." "Well look at that. You are now titled the Potrova man whore." "Whose a man whore?" Rebekah asked entering the room. "Kol!" Klaus said and disappeared to Elena's not wanting to deal with one of Rebekah's bitch tantrum.

Elena was sitting on the couch still in her costume trying to remember anything at all that would somehow possess her to sleep with her enemy when there was a knock at the door. "Its open!" The knock came again causing Elena to make a uhg sound and shouted "its open" again. "I'm looking for a certain two words before I can stop knocking." Klaus said from the other side of the door. Elena instantly got up and opened the door. "Why are you here?" "You told me to come when I wanted to talk, now can I come in?" "First I said call and second no." "Ok then." Klaus took out his phone and dialed Elena's number. "I'm not answering it." She said.

"You said call, so I'm calling." "Fine come in Klaus!" He smirked and crossed the threshold that no longer held an invisible barrier to keep him out. "Where should we discuss this? I suggest a room with a bed, I can get a little flirtatious if tempted and we both know where that can end up." Klaus said still standing at the door. "The couch is as far as you're getting in this house." "A little cheesy but I'll settle." "Klaus! Just tell me what you remember." "Nothing doll nothing at all."

Elena froze when she heard Klaus call her doll. "Elena? You alright?" "No I remember. At least part of last night." "Well come on don't hold back." "I had you on the bed and we were.. oh god!" Elena said in disgust not being able to finish. Klaus had a huge smirk. "Perfect now that you have memory of it, tell me how I can get some." "I don't know how, when you called me doll is when the memory started so maybe if I call you something from last night it will work for you." "I was Fonzie from Happy Days so try that." Klaus said. "Please remember Fonzie." Klaus then had the same memories come back to him. "My sweet goddess you are worth fucking again."

Elena stood up quickly to get away from Klaus who seem to be going into heat all of a sudden. "Klaus I'm not going to sleep with you every time you look at me." "Ok, it won't be every time, but most of the time." He said getting extremely close to her. "Klaus we can't- " she couldn't finish her sentence because Klaus' lips was on hers preventing anything coming out but moans. Klaus pushed Elena down onto the kitchen table and started up what they had started last night plenty times.

"Wait! We can't not here. I eat at this table." "More of the reason to stay, you'll always have a happy no an amazing memory to think of while eating here." "Just take us upstairs." Elena said before she was upstairs laying on her bed with Klaus over her slowly removing both of their clothing. She knew this was wrong but she wanted it so bad, she wanted him, all of him.

When they were both finally naked Klaus skipped all foreplay and went straight to the main event. When he entered her she moaned causing Klaus to remember one of the memories from last night. He pushed the memories away and turned all his attention back to the present. "Klaus please, ah!" Elena moaned as her head went back and arched her back.

Elena had her neck exposed which made Klaus' urge to bite her come to surface. "Do it Klaus, bite me. Bite me now!" Klaus didn't hesitate he bit into her neck. It was the best blood he ever tasted, it was just like the night he drained her. Elena was in pure ecstasy from all the pleasure Klaus gave her and his biting her made it even better. If she knew she could feel this a year ago she would have come to him and left Stefan and Damon when she wondered where were Damon and Stefan. Who cares. Elena thought.

The next thing she knew it was noon and she was asleep with Klaus next to her again. "Good afternoon love." Elena tried to move but was so sore she couldn't. "Klaus I can't move, I'm too sore." "Pleasure has consequences Elena." "I have to move to get dressed though." "I'm extremely against that idea, but you can have some of my blood to ease the pain." Elena drank Klaus' blood until he made her stop. "That was really good." She said able to move now.

* * *

**A/N: Just trying to put the Klaus Elena relationship as human now in the story hopefully I'm doing ok. Because I have ideas for a few more chapters but they will never be posted unless I get reveiws.**


	7. Party Take 2

Damon wanted to find a way to remember the party so he asked everyone to come over to the boardinghouse. "You think anyone will remember anything?" Stefan asked. "Isn't that why there coming over here?" Damon said hitting Stefan in the head. "I was just asking if you think they will remember." "I don't know Stefan, but I hope so." Then the door opened and Caroline and Bonnie walked in.

"So who all is exactly supposed to be here?" Bonnie asked. "Kiddie Gilbert, Matt, Elena and all the Originals." Damon answered saying the last part quick. "Did you just say there will be annoy Kol, the royal bitch Rebekah, evil hybrid Klaus and Elijah here all at the same time?" Caroline shouted. "Yes he did love." Klaus said as he walked in with his brother and sister. "I would like you to tell us why didn't Elijah get a name, it sorta makes me feel like you like him more than my brother sister or I." Kol said sitting next to her just to annoy her.

"I do. He is the only one who we can trust out of any of you." "Fair enough, Elijah can be a person who is all about the rules so I guess you liking him is ok." "Now that we've cleared up that Caroline likes Elijah can we start now?" Rebekah complained. "No we still have three more guest who have yet to arrive." "Who would that be?" "Them." Damon said pointing at Jeremy, Matt, and Elena. "Fine. Now, lets begin."

"Sorry we're late but I needed to take a shower." Elena said remembering why she had to shower. Klaus' cologne was all over her so if she didn't shower there would be lots of questions to be answered. "Yeah, and we had to close the Grill." Jeremy said referring to both him and Matt.

"We're going to go in a circle to find out who remembers what, then have comments after they explain what they remember or don't." Stefan explained. "We're not grade school kids Stefan you don't have to explain every detail." Elena blurted. "I was just making sure everyone got it. I'll go first by saying I remember nothing." Elijah nodded and went next by saying the same. The same answer went around the entire circle. Elena and Klaus lied ofcourse, sinse they had some very vague memories of that night.

"Is there any way you can do some sort of spell for us to remember Bonnie?" Matt asked. "Well there isn't any memory spells that I can recall of, but I do remember seeing a spell that can make you relive something. I saw it when Grams was training me, but she said I wasn't strong enough for that yet." "Well what about now?" Damon asked. "I can try it, but I won't promise it will work though." "Everyone in favor of reliving the night and remembering it this time?" Kol shouted. They shout yeah even a hell yeah which came from Elena, surprising everyone but Klaus.

Bonnie left to go get all the supplies she would need for the spell then came back an hour later. She walked through the door with her hands full of candles and a bag of needles. "Woah witchy I thought we were doing a spell not taking blood." Damon said when he saw the needles. "Its part of the spell you idiot." "Is the big bad Damon scared of a little needle?" Rebekah teased. "If I had a dagger you would be dead for good right now." "Yeah, but you don't." She said as Bonnie walked over to her.

"I need a drop od everyone's blood, I'll start with the Originals then Damon and Stefan then Caroline, and I'll do oldest to youngest with us humans." "Isn't that what your already doing?" Elijah asked. "Yes. Now please donate some blood into this bowl. Elijah bit his wrist and let the blood drop into the bowl. "The needle was supposed to get the blood." "We have our own ways Klaus said biting into his own wrist since he was the next oldest. This made Elena lick her lips. Klaus looked up at her and smiled knowing what seeing his blood would do to her.

"I'm next!" Kol said giving his blood to Bonnie then Rebekah and both Stefan and Damon. The last vampire was Caroline. Bonnie then moved onto Elena which made Klaus stare like she did earlier. It then went Matt and last but not least Jeremy. "Ok now what?" Damon asked egar to relive the party. "I add my blood which means we're linked." Bonnie began to recite the spell making candles flicker and then all of a sudden all of them were at the party.

"Wait are we going to watch or do we get to actually live it?" Kol asked seeing him self dance on a table. "Go over to yourself and your be them and remember everything when I bring you back at the exact time our party bodies wake up so some of us might get sent back before the others." They looked for themselves and ran up to themselves and were pulled into their bodies.

* * *

**Very short but this is just starting off to how they might begin to remember or might not remember. Let me remind you of Bonnie's statement about the spell. "I can try it, but I won't promise it will work though." So do you think they will remember or was it just a waste of Bonnie's magic.**


	8. Did it Work

Now that they were in their bodies from the party they could begin to watch and hopefully remember what they did in the morning. Kol was laughing at how he was acting with all the women wanting him to take more off, but he stopped when they pulled him off the table. Damon was enjoying himself flirt with two women he swore he has slept with before, Stefan and Caroline were talking so they figured that would be easy to remember. Elijah was watching Rebekah watch Matt in frustration at how he wouldn't talk to her. While Bonnie was with some lion guy, and Jeremy was confused at how he even knew all the words to a Kiss song. The last two, Elena and Klaus had gone upstairs, making sure none of the others saw them though.

"This is one of the memories I have, and very much enjoy having and would love to relive it." Klaus said slowly walking up to Elena until she was against the bed and fell back. "We are here to relive the night so I would love to Klaus." Elena said shaking off his leather jacket. "I have a very naughty goddess on my hands don't I." Klaus said leaning over her. "Well if its naughty you want then naughty you shall get." Elena said straddling him like she was the night of the party.

He reached up and removed her crown like he saw in his memory. Elena remove her robe while Klaus pulled his shirt off. "Now we need those pants off you if we you want to go any further." Elena said rolling off of Klaus so he could stand up and take them off. Once he was out of them he got on top of her and took her bra and panties off. "It's like you get more beautiful every time I see you." He said taking in the view of her fully naked body. "As I recall there wasn't a lot of talk during this." Elena said pulling him down into a kiss. "Your right." Klaus said then entered her.

Elena gasped from the sudden thrust. Klaus smirked, he made her gasp every time and loved it more and more each time. Elena began moaning and caused her to grip his shoulders. "God yes! Klaus right there!" Elena moaned as her legs wrapped around him with her grip tightening. Klaus then flipped them where Elena was on top, this made her giggle. She lend down and gave him a kiss then lathered his entire chest ans stomach in kisses. Elena positioned herself just right then started to pleasure Klaus the way he does her every time he touches her.

Elena felt him start to move his hand up and down her body lingering on her breast every time he would get to them. "What do you want to do Klaus?" Elena asked stopping where she only straddling him. "I want you on your back." Elena was confused until he flipped them inserted two fingers. "Fuck!" Elena screamed as Klaus began moving them inside her. Klaus had never gotten Elena to scream like that, he was proud of himself. It wasn't another hour until Klaus and Elena left the room to see what was going on downstairs just like they did the party night.

Jeremy was still sing Kiss songs which made Elena laugh. Damon was being Damon by flirting with women, Stefan and Caroline looked to be in conversation that seem interesting to them by their facial expressions. Elijah looked like he always does calm and collected. Bonnie looked a little lost while Matt was acting as if he had no clue what was going on. Rebekah was the one she couldn't find so she didn't know what or who she was doing. Out of everyone Kol was the funniest.

"Your brother will enjoy remembering this." Elena said to Klaus. "Yes, yes he will."

Elena then walked over to Kol, having to make her way through his fan girls first, but once she got to the front Kol jumped off the table directly in front of her. Elena laughed and stepped back but he got closer and closer until she pushed him away, but not before throwing a few dollars at him. "He'll be mad when he remembers you teasing him." "Would you prefer I tease you?" "I give you my blessing to tease Kol anytime any day anywhere." He quickly replied.

"Come on let's go upstairs I've got an idea of what we can do." "Oh so you don't ask anymore?" Elena said playing around. "Elena will you come upstairs with me?" "Yes I will, but you do know I was kidding." "Yes I did, now would you go in?" Klaus said opening his bedroom door. Elena smiled then said "round two?" "Or three." Klaus said while kissing her and pushing her onto the bed that was missing its comforter all sheets except the one that covered the mattress.

He started to remove his shirt and pants while Elena untied her robe leaving her in her bra and panties. Once Klaus was fully naked he didn't take anytime removing Elena's bra and panties. They didn't get to long since sleep was calling them and neither could fight it. So there was no round two or three. Jeremy, Kol, Stefan, Caroline, Elijah, Damon, Rebekah, and Bonnie had all fallen asleep too so now they just had to wait until dawn to wake them up and find out if everyone remembers what happened.

**Dawn**

Elena woke up but without a scream since realized where she was. Just as she was about to hit Klaus to wake him up she was in the boardinghouse in the same clothes she wore before Bonnie's spell. "Hello?" She called out hoping she wasn't the only one sent back yet. Ofcoarse she was. Just as she was about to go back to sleep another person appeared. Elena was hoping it would be Klaus but she got Kol instead. "Well hello there darling." He said sitting next to her. "Did you see if anyone else was awake or waking up?" Elena asked. "Oh you want to know if your lover boy Nik is awake don't you." "How did you know!" "He told me, and to answer your question no I didn't see anyone." "So I'm stuck here with you?" "Don't say it like that, it's a privilege to be with me." "Yeah, a privilege from hell."

Then Klaus and Stefan appeared. "Oh thank god!" Elena exclaimed happy she wasn't alone with Kol anymore. "Why are you thanking god?" Klaus asked. "I'm just happy I'm not alone anymore." "Aw, come on love you were never alone I was here with the entire time." Kol said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Klaus growled at having another man touch Elena. Stefan stared since he heard Klaus.

"Kol I don't think she likes you touching her." "No. I think you don't like me touching her." Kol said wanting to reveal their relationship. "How about no one touch me and call it truce Elena said trying to stop Kol from outing them in front of Stefan. "Klaus since when do you care who touches Elena?" Kol's grin resembled Cheshire the cat so much Elena could've sworn he was the cat. Klaus looked at Elena as if asking. She shook her head. "That's none of your business Stefan. Just as Stefan was about to protest Damon, Rebekah, Matt, Jeremy, Elijah, Caroline and Bonnie appeared.

"Is everyone here now?" Kol asked ready to find out if the spell worked. "Yes." Caroline answered. "Then can we please find out if the spell worked to shut Kol up!" Stefan said. Bonnie nodded and said the simplest thing. "Does anyone remember anything from last night?" "I don't." Was the answer everyone heard. Three people said something different though. Only Klaus, Elena, and Bonnie remembered everything.

"So I guess this means Kol won't get mad at me for teasing him after all." Elena said as Klaus drove her home. "Too bad that would have been fun to see his face when that memory came to him." "Klaus you just passed my house." Elena said. "I know, we're going somewhere else." "Where?" "My house my siblings shouldn't be home for hours so I figured you might like to come over and from there we'll see where it goes. I'm pretty sure it won't involve clothes." Klaus said turning into the driveway.

* * *

**Their Dark Love Sequel Poll is on my profile so if you're a fan go vote. I've already started the story and as it says on my profile the sequel will be posted after this story is complete. **


	9. The Originals Reactions

Klaus unlocked the door to the house and opened it while stepping to the side offering Elena to come in first. "Please come in my love." Elena gulped as she stepped into the house, she hadn't been there since the Halloween party and she wasn't even herself then. "You seem tense love, why?" Klaus asked shutting and locking the door.

"I just haven't been here before besides the ball and Halloween party." "Well come with me and let me get rid of all that tension you have." Elena walked behind Klaus up the spiral staircase. He opened a door that she had been in a few times, but this would be the first time where she was fully herself. "Come on Elena I won't bite, at least not the first round." Klaus said with a wink. Elena smiled and walked into the room into Klaus' arms along with a kiss. Just as he went for her shirt she slapped his hand away. Klaus looked confused.

"I need to know what this is Klaus. Are we serious or am I just your fuck buddy slash blood whore?" "Tell me what a blood whore is. I've been alive a millenium and never heard of that term." "Its a woman you drink from when you please." "Elena you most defiantly are not my blood whore and you mean too much to me to be a fuck buddy." Klaus said having her sit between his legs and lean back into his chest where he could kiss the top of her head. "How much do I mean to you Klaus?" Elena asked. "You mean enough that I don't have to have sex with you to realize I'm in love with you." "What!" Elena screamed jumping off the bed. "Klaus are you are you crazy, what will Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah think? Oh god Damon and Stefan they'll never let this go." Elena said pacing back and forth. "I don't care what they think, and if they give me any problems I think I can win in that fight." Klaus said flashing in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now calm down and sit, we only have so long before my siblings get back."

"Fine, but I'm not letting this love thing go." "I don't want you to." Klaus said taking his shirt off. "When did you become so lovey dovey?" "Sinse that night at the party." "That was predictable." Elena said unbuckling his belt for him. I must say I do enjoy you undressing me." He said letting her do everything. "Well don't get to happy because your going to do the same to me." As Elena's finger went to the hem of his boxers she laughed. "I see I'm a little late on telling you not to get happy." "You only have yourself to blame." Klaus said fully naked now.

"My turn." Klaus took a closer step to her and unbuttoned her jeans. "Shouldn't you start with my shirt?" "Yes I should, but I'm not." He said and continued undressing her by removing her panties. Klaus stepped even closer to her causing his erection to touch her thigh. "Klaus you're a little close." Elena said as Klaus got impatient and took his finger and ripped the shirt in half along with the bra. "I think I'm actually a little to far away." Elena was then slammed against the dresser that was behind her causing things to scatter everywhere. "Holy shit!" Elena screamed as Klaus thrust into her. He moaned himself as he flashed them over to the bed. Elena's head rolled as Klaus moved down between her legs. Elena was expecting Klaus' fingers, but instead she felt something even better, his tongue.

Elena's eyes widen. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Klaus was watching her for reactions and this had to be his favorite so far. "Am I that good Elena?" "Your amazing." She said now able to speak that he stopped. "Shall I continue?" "That was a dumb question Klaus." Elena said as he began kissing her neck. Then Klaus' face changed, allowing the veins to come out from under his eyes and sharp fangs show which pierced her throat. He drank just enough to keep the taste on his tongue for hours. "Delicious." He said licking his lips. "You said you don't bite on the first round." "You enjoyed it so I think I'm safe." "Then you know what that means, right?" Elena asked.

"What?" "I get some of yours." Klaus bit hid wrist and allowed Elena to drink. They both moaned as Elena drank until she stopped. "Delicious." She said using his word. Klaus pulled her down onto his chest and pulled the cover over them falling asleep forgetting about Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah coming home.

"I still wonder where Nik went, as soon as we got back to the boardinghouse from Bonnie's spell he disappeared." Rebekah said walking in with Elijah and Kol. "Did either of you see him?" "I haven't seen any today." Elijah replied. "I only saw him when he was flashed back then left after we all told if we remembered anything." Kol said having a feeling that he ran off with his pretty little doppelgänger.

As Rebekah began to walk upstairs she exclaimed " maybe he's up in his room!" She ran up there and said "You better be decent Nik, because I'm coming in." Rebekah regretted opening that door more than she has ever regretted anything. She saw her brother asleep with that damn backstabbing doppelgänger bitch laying on his bare chest. "Is he whoa." Elijah said walking in the room. Kol was the most unfazed, standing in the doorway with a grin that could put the Grinch to shame.

Rebekah walked over to Klaus and grabbed him by the ear taking him out the bed not evening caring he was naked. "What the hell Rebekah!" "Don't tell me what the hell! You're the one fucking the bitch who daggered me!" "Don't call her that! I've daggered you so really does it matter?" "I know I'm interrupting your fight but I would feel a lot more comfortable if you put some pants on Nik." Kol said. Klaus put his pants on then threw Rebekah out his room.

"Now do either of you have anything to say?" "How did it happen?" Elijah asked. Klaus could tell him the truth or he would know he remembered the party. "Sometime it just happens." "And happens, over and over again." Kol laughed. Klaus glared at him. "Elijah looked confused, but let it go. "If we're done here can you leave so Elena can get dressed. "Actually I wouldn't mind staying so I can see this God's gift to Kol naked."

"Leave." "I'm not your gift." Elena said holding the sheet up so no one could see her naked. "Your right, your Klaus's gift, but you'll be mine one day once you get tired of him." Klaus threw him out of the room after that comment and locked the door. "Sorry my idiot siblings love drama." "Elijah wasn't a problem and Kol knew already so it was only Rebekah." Elena said getting dressed.

"Don't worry about them, as long as we're ok with our relationship everything is just fine." Klaus said laying next to her on the bed, both of them dressed now though. "That reminds me what exactly are we? Are we exclusive?" "Yes, Elena, we are." "How do you think we go about telling the Salvatore, your friend's and brother?" "We could take them all some place public where they can't make a big scene." Elena suggested. "That sounds like a great idea."

"I would just avoid Bonnie when your alone after we tell them, she might try to set you on fire. Damon has almost become a vampire smore before." "I think I can handle myself against your witch friend, I've pissed off much older witches and survived." "Yeah, you have. I should go! I've got people to call and invite to a dinner date!" Elena said running towards the door but Klaus was there to block her way. "Klaus let me leave." "You can I just have to walk you out I don't trust my sister as far as I can throw her. Theres Kol too, but he'll probably only flirt you to death." Elena agreed with him on that.

Klaus walked Elena downstairs to the door staying clear of his psychotic sister who was ready to kill Elena. That's when Elena remembered Klaus drove her there. "Klaus I need you to each drive or walk me home." "Lets go my way." Klaus picked her up and ran at vampire speed to Elena's house. "That you." Elena said when Klaus let her stand up. "So when is the dinner date?" "Tomorrow at 7:00. at the Grill." Elena answered. "I'll meet you there." "Yeah." Elena said then Disappeared inside to her room, and began calling people.

* * *

**After racking my brain this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it, and Happy early Thanksgiving to everyone sinse I won't post tomorrow.**


	10. The Dinner Party

Elena went to her brother's room first to invite him to the dinner party before calling everyone else. He said he'd come of coarse, but asked why she was having a dinner party. "Its a surprise." Elena said then went to call Caroline. She didn't pick up so Elena left a message leaving all the details of where to meet and what time to be there. Bonnie was next up on the list of people Elena had to call so she dialed her number she picked up on the third ring. Elena told her about the party and invited her she agreed also, but asked the same question Jeremy did. Elena repeated her answer from earlier. "Its a surprise Bonnie."

The next people were going to be the most difficult at the dinner. Elena took a deep breath and dialed Damon's number. "Well hello there Miss. Elena." Damon answered. Even though he couldn't see her she rolled her eyes. "Damon would you like to come to my dinner party at the Grill tomorrow night at 7:00?" "Tomorrow at 7:00 sorry I'm busy." "With what?" "Draining my liquor cabinet." "The Grill has liquor too. Be there at 7:00 and bring your brother with you!" Elena said and hung up on him before he could respond.

After Elena called everyone she needed to she went downstairs and got a cup of hot chocolate and went back up to her room to write in her journal about her amazing time with Klaus. She wrote how Klaus admitted how he loved her and how he would now take what was a secret relationship public. Klaus was willing to tell all her friends and not care what they think or do. When Elena finished writing she signed the page with _Klaus' love ._ When she closed her journal she looked up at the clock to see it was almost midnight she finished her hot chocolate quickly and went to sleep. Elena slept peacefully that night, she didn't have a dream so it was an uninterrupted sleep.

While Elena was in a deep sleep at her house that was far from what was happening at Klaus' house. There were punches being thrown along with the closet item to Rebekah or Klaus.

**The Mikaelson's House**

Rebekah was sitting on the couch waiting on her big trading brother to get home. The key turned in the lock and Rebekah got ready to confront that bastard. "Calm down yet Rebekah?" He asked. She allowed him to talk until she was ready to strike. "Yeah, but I haven't even come close to forgiving you Nik." "That's fine I don't care. As long as you don't try to kill everyone who talks to you." "Oh Nik the only person I want to kill is Elena and you, but your here so." Rebekah then threw Klaus against the wall, "you knew I hated her but yet you still slept with her! I would never do that to you." She said holding him by the throat. "If I want to thank anyone for me sleeping with her I would have to thank you since it happened at your party! Now get off of me!" Klaus said pushing her off him.

"You son of bitch! How could you lie and say you didn't remember?" "I don't know what you're talking about Rebekah." Klaus said realizing he'd giving away the fact he remembered. "Don't worry little sis I only remember the parts where Elena and I were together if you know what I mean."

Rebekah screamed a very loud scream that hurt both their ears. "I. Hate. You!" With every word came the closet thing to her thrown at Klaus, due to his vampire reflexes he dodged each one. It did not stop him from throwing things back at her. "You my dear sister are a terrible thrower." Klaus said hitting her with six out of the ten things he threw. "And you are a terrible brother! I wish you have never been born!" "That feelings mutual right now."

Elijah and Kol finally broke the two siblings up after dodging a few hits and flying objects themselves. "You leave! Go and cool off in the kitchen with a drink." Elijah instructed Klaus to do. Klaus went and poured himself a glass of bourbon and went up to his room. He took a shower then fell asleep as soon as he finished his glass of bourbon.

It took both Kol and Elijah to calm Rebekah down so Klaus' brothers and sister were downstairs for at least another hour before Rebekah finally fell asleep. She never got her nightly shower with her favorite body wash wich would probably piss her off when she woke up, but Kol and Elijah were glad she was asleep. They never left the living room incase she decided to try to get sneaky and wake up then goto Klaus' room and start another fight.

Elena woke up refreshed and happy. Today she would get to tell everyone about Klaus and there would be no more secrets. She took a shower did her hair and makeup then put on her favorite jeans and a random graphic tee-shirt with black converse. "The original Elena look." She whispered to herself. Elena went shook her head and pushed her clothes all the way to the end until she was at the back of her closet. She grabbed the top Caroline bought her for emergencies such as wanting to catch the eye of a guy or this one like getting rid of old Elena. It was a white halter top that came with a black elbow leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked perfect this time except for the shoes, so she looked through her closet again and found a pair of black heels. "Now that's snazzy." Jeremy said putting walking in. "Thank you."

"Is there like a dress code to this dinner?" "No, I just wanted to look nice." "Well, you do. Now I need to go I was going to pick Matt up." "Shit! I forgot to invite Matt." "We were going to play a few rounds of pool and darts before the dinner. I'll tell him you've been busy instead of you forgot him, my way sounds nicer." Jeremy said still wondering why his sister would dress up so nice for a simple dinner party. "Thank you Jer, you're the best!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Just don't forget him again."

It was a little after seven when Elena arrived at the Grill to see all her friends talking about something. Her guess would be on why they were there. Elena walked over to them causing everyone to go silent. Caroline was grinning from ear to ear at how Elena was wearing the shirt she bought for her while both Damon and Stefan were gawking at her. "Close your Damon your going to catch a fly." Jeremy said. "I think you have a little drool there Stefan." Elena said wiping away the imaginary drool.

"Can you just tell us why we're here!" "Yes, but one more person needs to be here to tell you." "Who?" Bonnie asked. "Me." Klaus said sitting next to Elena. "This is a private party Klaus and you're not invited so go away." "Actually Elena invited me." Once those words left his mouth everyone's gaze went straight to Elena. "What?" Elena asked innocently.

"Why the hell would you invite our own public enemy number one?" Damon shouted, causing people to stare. "Damon please calm down." Elena begged, the last thing she needed was him being mad already before she told him about her dating Klaus." "Why?" "Because I don't want you angry when I tell you why your here." Damon took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, "ok I'm not angry so tell me why we're all here."

"Well the morning after the Halloween party while all of you were waking up downstairs I woke up upstairs in Klaus' room next to him. I freaked out and screamed which woke him up. He wouldn't take it seriously when he realized what we did so I left and told him to call me when he was ready to talk, but instead he came over and it led to more. Ever since then we've been together." When Elena finished Klaus arm went around her.

"Please tell me you were compelled to say all of that." Jeremy said. "No I wasn't. I love him!" Elena shouted. "Do you not remember him killing you? He drained you dry Elena. Jenna and John died because of that monster you claim to love." "Like you've got room to talk, we never know when your going to go all ripper on us." "He turned Tyler into a hybrid then sired him." Caroline said. "Yeah, and Tyler broke the sire bond." Elena said then left not wanting to have any part of the party who were coming up with reason for her to break up with Klaus.

"Elena!" Klaus called catching up to her. "What?" "They reacted calmer than I expected, so why are you so mad?" "They won't like that I date you no matter what I do so what is the point of dating if everyone around me will make my life miserable?" "Because you love me and I love you Elena that's why we should date." Klaus said pulling her close. "I just want them to see that." Elena cried on his shoulder as they walked into her house.

* * *

**I know there was no Klaus Elena action in this chapter, but I liked the Rebekah Klaus scene so that made up for no Klaus Elena for now. In the next chapter there will be a Klaus Elena scene. (Only six more days until the poll on my profile closes and I will be able to continue writing the sequal to Their Dark Love. Right now Klaus is in the lead.**


	11. Jeremy Confronts Elena

**In this chapter Jeremy confronts Elena and tells her exactly how he feels about her dating Klaus. He just didn't expect it to take the turn it took and make Elena react how she does. How do you think she reacts?**

* * *

"Your brother should be home soon if you want me to leave I understand." Klaus said still holding Elena, "I don't want you to go, but I think it will be best that my brother doesn't see you he was pretty mad when we left the Grill, so maybe you should. I'll come over tonight." Elena said as the front door slammed.

""Fuck, how do you get out now?" "well I'm not doing that Twilight jump out the window shit if that's what your thinking." "Just stay here while I try to get him in his room so you can sneak out." Elena said rolling her eyes. Elena went to search for her brother. She didn't see him so she assumed he was in his room, so Elena ran up the stairs to her room to sneak Klaus out the door and not the window since he said he wasn't going out it.

"Elena what the hell are you doing?" Jeremy said walking in the room. "I was trying to sneak Klaus out, but now that you know he was here I guess I'm walking him out." "Well listen I need to talk to you." "About what?" "You know what Elena." "I'm not dumping him so if that's what you're asking forget about it."

"Just let me talk." Jeremy pleaded. "Ok go ahead." Elena said sitting down on the couch. He sat next to her and began. "You know I don't like Klaus or the fact you're dating him." "Yeah you made that pretty clear at dinner when you wanted me to be compelled into saying how I felt." "Elena I just don't think Klaus is good for you he is a monster. Klaus doesn't care who he hurts and you do, does that sound like a healthy relationship?" "Jeremy if you bothered to ask and not assume, I would have told you Klaus hasn't killed anyone since the party." "I don't care I don't trust him near you, me or any of our friends."

"What are you saying Jeremy?" Elena asked with tears filling her eyes ready to fall. "I don't want him here, and if you do continue to date him I won't be around you anymore." "Well I guess that leaves me with only one choice, I will have my clothes packed and be gone by the end of the night." Elena said fully crying now. "What! No! Elena you can't go, we're all we have left." "I'm sorry Jer, I'll be at the Mikealson's until you accept my choice." Elena said putting clothes in her bag. "I accept it Elena! Please just stay, I don't want us to split over something as stupid as this."

"It's not stupid to me." Elena said throwing her bag in her car and then drove off. Jeremy watched his sister drive off to the monster that had ruined his and her life. Elena was halfway to Klaus' when her phone started to ring Jeremy's picture popped up, she hit end and threw it in the backseat. No more than five minutes later she heard it ringing again. This time she only looked back at it and saw Damon's picture this made Elena smiled at how her brother was having other people call, not knowing she would not pick up unless its Klaus.

"Voice fucking mail. What were you thinking Jeremy! Telling your own sister you won't be around her because of her terrible stupid irresponsible choice in men. I don't like Klaus myself but I wouldn't tell her I'm going to be around you anymore because you're dating the enemy." Damon shouted at the younger Gilbert. "Yeah well I think I would have said the same if she went crazy and decided to give you a chance." "At least every girl I've dated aren't ghost." "Yeah all two of them and one of them is dead because of your own brother, and the other is a vampire." "Fuck you and stay here while I try to fix this mess you made." Damon said then disappeared.

Elena walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The door opened with the last Original Elena wanted to see. "Ugh, why are you here?" "To see Klaus." "Fine get in here. Just so you know I don't like you even more now that you have my brother under some sort of love spell." Rebekah said annoyed then screamed "Nik your doppelgänger whore girlfriend is here!" Elena was hurt by what Rebekah said. Klaus then appeared with Rebekah pinned to the wall. "Keep it up Rebekah and you won't be living here anymore." She scuffed then left out the door to what Elena guessed would be the Grill, that's where everyone in this town went when they were mad at someone or hurt by someone.

"Now, come with me." "Wait Klaus I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "Jeremy, he said if I continued to date you he wouldn't come around me." "So your here to break up?" Klaus assumed. "No, I moved out. Now I was wondering if I could stay here." "Yeah! Now we can fall asleep together every night."

"Just tell me is there anything wrong with me?" "Not that I'm aware of." "Well then why am I getting it from all ways today? Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Rebekah. I'm sure there was more said after I left the Grill but everyone saying those thing to me doesn't feel so hot." "Come with me I'll make you feel a lot better." Klaus said walking up the stairs. "Klaus I'm not doing anything tonight." Elena said flopping down on what is now labeled as their bed. "I bet I can get you to." "Are you trying to make a bet with me while I'm sad from all the bashing I got tonight?" "Yes."

Elena layed down on her side that was facing the wall so she wouldn't see him. "Ok I guess I'll go to bed too, and you know I sleep naked Elena." Klaus said stripping all his clothes off. "That's not going to work Klaus." "I know, but this will." He said kissing her left shoulder and lower neck. Elena rolled over where she was facing him. "I told you it would work." Klaus said proud of himself. "I only rolled over to get me some kisses that's it, plus all my clothing is still on." "I can take care of that in a matter of seconds." Klaus said with a smirk.

Elena laughed then kissed him like she said she would, but rolled on top of Klaus and straddled him. "Now it looks like I won that bet." Klaus said letting his hands rest on her hips. "Technically I never gave you my terms of the bet so no you didn't." She said taking her shirt off. "What are your terms?" "To get my pants off." Elena said rolling them over where she was under him so he had easy access to her pants. "There off now what?" He said not bothering with buttons or the zipper and just ripping them off her. "You cheater, but now I need you to remove my underwear and bra with your teeth." Elena said with a wicked grin.

"And here I thought you were upset." Klaus said moving down to remove her panties, he bite the top right side of it and pulled then did the same with the left and pulled them all the way down and threw them on the floor. "Next." He said going towards her bra. Elena took booth her arms out the straps leaving the bra snapped where he could unsnap it. "It's off now what?" Klaus asked tossing the bra next to the panties.

"Do I really have to guide a 1,000 year old hybrid through this?" "I was only being nice since you had a bad day Elena, but if you want me to take it my way so be it." Klaus said hitching her legs up and thrusting into her hard. "Oh Klaus!" He smirked at her moaning his name like he always does. Then Elena's head went back as her back arched when Klaus started to go faster. Klaus heard her heart rate pick up and begin to go extremely fast so he slowed his pace. "Klaus why are you slowing she said trying to catch her breath. "Your heart Elena, it was going way too fast for a human." "Well I'm ok aren't I?" "Yes." "Well keep going, before I go and take Kol up on his offer."

Klaus pushed her down and held both her hands above her head where she couldn't move. "Your not going anywhere love." Elena smiled as Klaus re-entered her making her hit the headboard. Elena's screams, shouts, and moans filled the house making all the other Originals leave the house. "I can hear your heart again and it seems to be on overdrive." Klaus said as Elena layed with his arms around her. "I guess my heart speeds up around you." Elena said putting on the robe she brought from her old home.

The doorbell rang just as Elena was about to sit down on the bed into Klaus' arms. "Who could that be at this hour?" "Only one way to find out." Klaus said putting on some pants not bothering with a shirt since he planned on having Elena one more time before they went to sleep. "Stay here." He said then went to go see who was at his door at midnight. "Where is she!" Damon said pushing hid way in. "If you're referring to Elena, shes upstairs and may I add very satisfied." "Uhg, I could have gone an eternity without knowing you two were just having sex." Damon said about to run upstairs to talk some sense into Elena, but she was already walking down them.

"Why are you here Damon?" "To get you to move back home with Jeremy where you belong." "I'm where I belong here with Klaus. I don't need you to approve where I do and don't live now leave and don't come back unless I'm stupid enough to invite you back."

"Damnit Elena you're so stubborn. I admit sometimes I like it but right now is the time to be smart and come with me so I can take you home." "I am home, like I said and now that a human lives here you must be invited in and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon." Elena said and slammed the door in his face.

"I think I'm ready for bed." Elena said walking up to the room she shared with Klaus and took her robe off then got under the cover and closed her eyes. "So this means no seconds." Elena opened her eyes laughed then took her pillow and from under her head and hit Klaus with it. "No you're not get any you big horny hybrid!" "So you think I'm big?" Klaus asked with an eyebrow raised. "Don't flatter yourself. Now goto sleep." Elena said taking her pillow back from Klaus.


	12. Rebekah Always Gets Her Way

**I know I said I had writters block but you can thank my best friend for giving me the idea then co-writing it with me. So thank you Sammy!**

* * *

Elena woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. She squinted her eye at the bright light then opened them and stretched forgetting where she was so she hit Klaus in the face. "Oh shit!" "I know I snore sometimes, but you don't have to hit me for it especially in the face." Klaus mumbled in the pillow with his eyes still closed. "I'm sorry."

"A kiss will make me feel better." Klaus said pulling her to him. Elena smiled then gave him his kiss and got up to get dressed. "Get up Klaus we have a lot of angry people to face today." "I have a better idea, let stay here and forget about all those other assholes." "Or you could get dressed while I go eat breakfast and wait for you at the Grill." "I like my idea better, but I have a feeling we're going to end up at the Grill somehow." Klaus said grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom for a shower. "Care to join me?" He asked. "Go Klaus."

Elena was downstairs looking in the cabinets and refrigerator for food when she remembered only vampires lived in the house before her so there would only be blood and no human food. Then when she closed the fridge door there stood the blonde vampire who could kill her right now and not think twice. "Looking for something?" "Food, but there seems to be none." "Yes there is." "Really where!" Elena asked since she was getting hungry. "Standing in front of me." Rebekah said with the most sinister smirk Elena ever saw.

"Don't worry I'm on a bitch free diet. I do have something that belongs to you though." "What?" Elena asked confused and relieved she wasn't going to be drained. "Have you checked your neck lately Elena?" Her hand shot up to her neck checking for her neckless, but it wasn't there. "Give it back Rebekah!" "Why? You were the one who didn't feel me take it off you before I left last night. Who's to say I won't do it again? Plus I couldn't do this with you wearing it." Elena looked confused until Rebekah look her in the eyes.

"You no longer love Nik, you despise him in fact he disgust you. You hate it when he touches or even tries to touch you, and when he trys to get you back by asking you out say in what century and laugh in his face. When you see him you want to leave and get as far away from him as you can. You even hate the sound of his name, now I want you to move back into your house with your brother and never move out until you goto college oh and never allow Nik in your home again. Now go pack your things and go straight home. One last thing you will never speak to anyone about this conversation." Rebekah compelled Elena out of Klaus' love life for good.

Elena came out of her daze to see she was standing alone in the kitchen. She walked upstairs and started to pack her things since something was telling her to. As she was putting the last shirt in her bag Klaus walked in with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Elena grabbed her bag and tried to run out as fast as she could since she was becoming disgusted being around him. "Where are you going love?" "As far away from you as I can get!" Elena said almost at the door but Klaus blocked her way. "Why? Last night you were happy and before I got in the shower you were happy. What happened?" "I don't love you now let me leave!" Elena shouted. Klaus then knew she had to be compelled because she would not move out her house and tell the eldest Salvatore that has confessed his love for her off by saying she belonged here then want to leave the next day.

Klaus pinned her to the wall and tried compelling her. "Who did it Elena? Who compelled you to not love me?" Elena couldn't tell him because that was part of the completion so she only tried to get away. "Let me go I hate you touching me, now let me get out of here your disgusting!" Klaus stepped away and allowed her to go since she was now feeling that way around him, and he didn't to cause her to feel anything but happiness."

Rebekah was in her room listening to the entire argument. She thought it was funny when Klaus actually tried to compel who compelled Elena not to love him anymore. She did open her door to watch Elena leave out the front door, after she was gone Rebekah smiled and turned to shut her door but Kol appeared next to her. "Why'd you do it?" He asked leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said and ran off. "I think you do." Kol said catching up with her. "I did it to get Nik to act like himself again and not a love-sick puppy plus if you haven't noticed I don't like her." "He was finally not having tantrums everyday over hybrids and now you've brought that back for sure. When he gets mad he'll bring out that annoying dagger threat and he'll be trying to get Elena back for god knows how long, but she won't allow that because you compeled her to laugh in his face." "Oh stop whining." Rebekah said slamming her door.


	13. Who the Hell did it!

**I hope you like this chapter after I basicaly killed their love in the last chapter.**

* * *

As soon as Elena left Klaus stomped out his room and shout each one og his brothers and sister's name. All Originals appeared together asked why the hell Klaus was shouting.

"I want to know right now who did it? Who compelled Elena?" Klaus said with flaring nostrils. "I think we all know I didn't do it so I will be on my way." Elijah said. "That leaves you two because he is right. Now which one of you Hate the fact I was happy so much that you compelled it away?" Rebekah looked away from her brother because it was hard to see him desperate to find happiness when she simply took it.

"Rebekah? You wouldn't compel Elena not to love me would you?" Klaus asked. She stayed silent giving away the answer. "Why'd you do it?" "You deserve better than her Nik, she is nothing more than a descendant of the Petrova bloodline that is all that you're attracted to." Rebekah shouted. "You know that's not true and that's what makes you so angry isn't? Are you jealous I wasn't showing you my attention?" Klaus said laughing he had found out the true reason Rebekah sent Elena away.

"Keep thinking that if you want, but I don't need your attention, and now nether does Elena because she's never coming back." Rebekah said with a smirk now that she held the winning hand. "What do you mean never? What did you compel her to do?" "Oh relax I didn't tell her to go kill herself, how about you go see her at home." Rebekah said knowing he wouldn't be able to get in since she told Elena not to let him in. "I will, but this isn't over Rebekah." "Ooo I'm shaking in my boots!"

Klaus ran out the front door and went straight to Elena's without bothering with a car. He saw her light on in her bedroom through the window from the street so he knew she was there and probably unpacking. Klaus rang the door bell and heard Elena shout "I got it!" "Hello Elena." Klaus said. "Can I talk to you, I really need to tell you something." "No! Your not welcome here anymore!" "Well how about we got to the Grill and have lunch?" "Ha in what century?" Elena said and slammed the door just like she was compelled to do. Klaus stood on the porch for a moment before making the rash decision to dagger his sister.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked when Elena walked back upstairs to her room. "Just a guy I used to date." Elena said substituting for the name Klaus since she no longer liked it. "Stefan, Matt, or Klaus." "Uhg, don't say that name!" "Which one?" Jeremy asked confused. "The last one." "Ok, let forget him and go to the Grill for lunch as a celebration of having my sister back." Elena smiled and slipped her shoes on.

"Ok, ready to go?" Jeremy asked from the door way. "Yeah I'm ready let just grab my purse." They then left to have the best lunch they ever had. They sat at a table instead of a booth. "So what do want?" Jeremy asked. "We can split the chicken tender platter." "Deal." He agreed knowing there would be left overs because they could never finish it. "So what can I get for you?" Matt asked Jeremy ignoring Elena. "Shes cool Matt." "You dumped that asshole Klaus?" "Yuck! Don't ever say that name around me! And we'll have the chicken tender platter." "Oh thank God you came to your senses." Matt said writing their order down.

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Klaus walked in his house to see Rebekah sitting at the kitchen island next to Kol drinking a glass of blood. "Enjoy your visit to your ex's house?" Rebekah asked holding in her laughter. "When she shut the door I began to think of all the ways to get you to reverse the compeltion and I only came up with daggering you. So if there is any particular activity you would like to do I would do it in the next ten two minutes." Klaus said flashing upstairs to get a dagger.

"I'll be damn if you dagger me again Niklaus Mikaelson!" Rebekah shouted throwing her glass of blood at him. "Reverse the compeltion and I'll go put this back where I got it from." "I hate her! And you deserve better so it's not gonna happen." "I guess I'll see you in another 90 years sister." Klaus said and put the dagger through her heart.

**The Grill**

Jeremy and Elena were laughing about some old childhood memory when Klaus walked in. Elena looked up at him but still seem disgusted. "Klaus just walked in I wonder what he wants." Jeremy said. "I don't know, but he's coming this way." "Wanna leave before he gets over here?" "Nah might as well see what he wants or he'll come to the house." "What do you want Klaus?" Jeremy asked bitterly. "I actually came over here to ask Elena to come with me on a picnic tonight." "Didn't she just dump you?" Matt asked taking away the platter to put the left overs in a to go box like normal.

"If you must know my sister compelled her feelings for me away." "So I still love you?" Elena asked. "As much as you did the night after Bonnie's spell when we both said it to each other for the first time." Klaus said confused at why Elena didn't know she loved him. "Elena do you not remember everything that has happened between us?" "I- Just as Elena was about to say something Damon and Stefan ran in going straight to Jeremy, Klaus and Elena.

"What happened I Elena dumped you!" Damon said happy but quickly and out of breath as if he ran there. "When the hell did I date Klaus? Please someone clear that up for me." Elena said butting in. "She doesn't remember?" Stefan asked Klaus. "I don't know. My sister compelled her to not love me and when I tried to get Elena to talk to me so I could tell her what Rebekah did she wouldn't do that, so I daggered her which will reverse any vampire's compelltion. I don't understand why her memories have completely disappeared." Klaus said hurt.

"I would never do this for people I don't like and your number one on that list, but you made Elena happy when she remembered, so ask Bonnie if there is a spell that can fix this." Damon said. "Damon are you sick?" Jeremy asked not recognizing this nice Damon. "I'm fine! I'm just doing this for Elena." "No one has yet to tell my when and why I dated the one person I hate the most!" Elena shouted.

"Come back to the boardinghouse and we all can continue this conversation." Stefan said not wanting any lurking ears. "Ok, we're here start talking!" Elena said as soon as she got one foot through the door. "Jeez Elena at least let me pour myself a drink, because I'm sure I'm going to need one to get through this." Damon said. "I would offer you one, but you seem as if that you would end up drinking a whole bottle once you hear it." "I think I can survive, now talk!" "I think this is the time for me to speak love." Klaus said.

Klaus looked at everyone who was staring at him which made him not want to say what he was about to say, but the only way to get his Elena back was by revealing their secret. "We have a secret Elena it's what made us fall in love." Klaus then paused for a moment then went on. "On Halloween at the party Rebekah threw something happened between us and it happened multiple times, then when we woke up the next morning it happened again and has been going on since Rebekah compelled your feelings for me away." "What? No! That's impossible I would never sleep with you!"

"I'll prove it, if you come with me on the picnic tonight." Klaus said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I was wrong I'm going to need the whole bottle." Damon said opening back up the liquor cabinet.

"Just give me this one chance." Klaus pleaded with her. "Fine. Pick me up a 7:00 and don't be late." Elena told him make him smile. "I won't." He said as he left. When he was gone Elena walked over to Damon and took his bottle of bourbon away from him. If it was anyone beside Elena who did that they would probably be dead right now.

"The bottle?" Stefan asked. "If I have to go out on a date with Klaus to get back memories that apparently reveal I love him then I'm going to need a buzz." "You finish off that bottle you won't have a buzz you'll be stumbling around and slurring your words because you'll be drunk." Damon said taking it back for a drink.

"Fine then, you two have fun here I have to go get ready for my date." Elena said leaving. She took a shower threw on her jeans and a tee-shirt then straighten her hair and added light make up. It was five til seven when then door bell rang. She opened the door to see him holding a picnic basket. "I see you weren't kidding about the picnic." "A moonlit picnic are the most romantic." Klaus said offering his hand to her. She took it and started to go towards the park.

They sat near a tree on the blanket Klaus brought. "Now would you like to start with wine or champagne or food?" He asked take things out the basket. "What food did you bring?" "I was told humans normally east sandwiches on picnics so I brought that along with other stuff." "Do you have ham and cheese in that basket?" "If I don't blame Caroline she packed the sandwiches." Klaus said. "How about I eat my sandwich while you show me some of the other things you brough."

"Nope. Those are for after the meal." Elena rolled her eyes and finished her sandwich quickly. "Now show me!" Klaus pulled out two pieces of chocolate cake making Elena's eyes go wide. "Yum!" Elena said. "Wait one thing." He said spraying whipped cream on it. "That looks delicious. Now can I eat it?" Elena asked. "Nope one thing." He put his hand back in the basket and brought out a bottle of champagne with two glasses.

Klaus got the corkscrew and began to screw it off until it popped off and spilt all over them. Elena looked at him and grabbed the whipped cream can and started spray him. This had both of them laughing. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to spill." Klaus said looking at her laying on his back. "You brought me here to get some memories back that I claim to never had. Why don't I have them?" Elena asked laying next to him.

"Because I haven't tried to get them back yet." Klaus said sitting up on his elbow. "Please just do what you want to I can leave." "Ok." Klaus leaned over here and kissed her. "Now do you remember?" He asked hopeful. "Klaus why are we kissing on the ground like animals?" "Well I am a wolf so I guess that makes me an animal, and if you like you know there's a bed at home waiting for us." Klaus sound happy the kiss brought her memories back. "I mean why are you on top of me kissing me." Klaus stood up realizing it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Elena. I never should have even tried this, I should go undagger Rebekah since you'll apparently never love me again." Klaus said walking away. "Klaus, I'm sorry, that I don't remember." "It's not your fault Elena, we just weren't ment to be." Elena smiled at him then began to walk home. "Good night Elena." Klaus called. "Night Klaus."

When Elena got home she went to her room, but all she could think about was Klaus. After an hour of him not leaving her mind she called Bonnie and asked her if she was going crazy. Bonnie told her she was coming over. "I'm here tell me what you were talking about." Bonnie said walking in. "Its Klaus. We were at the park and he tried to make me remember that I loved him by kissing me, but it didn't work. He was so hurt, now I keep feeling like I should be with him right now, but if I go near him I know he will ask if I remember, and I don't but I wish I do."

"Come on." Bonnie said grabbing Elena's arm. "Where are we going?" "To fix this." "How?" "Klaus of coarse." They rang the doorbell twice then the door opened "Elena your back!" Klaus said cheering up. "Bonnie is going to help me get back all my memories." Elena said as she and Bonnie walked in. "Good it was boring around here without you."

Bonnie smiled at how happy Elena looks even without her memories. "Now how do we do this Bonnie." "Just stand there." She said as she recited a spell that brought back lost memories. "Elena, do you remember?" Klaus asked. "Remember what?" "It didn't work." Klaus said about to open the door for them when Bonnie stopped him. "Yes it did, just ask her about a specific memory."

"Elena do you remember what we did the day after the Halloween party?" "Klaus should we really talk about that in front of Bonnie." Klaus kissed her and laughed. "Thank you Bonnie." Elena said. Bonnie was to busy gagging though. "Next time I'm not helping if it involves those kind of memories." She said and ran out the door.


	14. Making up for lost Time

"So, now that I remember is there anything in particular I missed?" Elena asked. "I wouldn't say you missed, but more as if it missed you." Klaus said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Get a room." Kol said walking in the house. "I must agree with Kol on this one." Elijah said coming in behind Kol. "You two are just jealous I'm finally happy and your not." "I thought Rebekah compelled her." "I did, but the son of a bitch daggered me then used that Bennett witch to reverse the compeltion. Rebekah said appearing in the room next to the two brothers she still liked. At least right now.

"If he daggered you how are you alive?" "After he thought you would never remember your love sick fest he saw no reason of me laying a box." "She knows the consequences if she compels you again though." Klaus said pulling Elena closer to him where she wasn't near Rebekah. "What are they?" Elena asked. "If she try's to compel you again she goes back in the box until she is at least 2,000 years old." "Damn, talk about one hell of a nap." Kol said surprised. "Shut up you ass before I dagger you myself." Rebekah said no longer liking Kol.

"I think this little reunion has been nice, but how about we all go our separate ways until tomorrow." "So you mean for us to leave so you and Elena can get reacquainted." Elena saw Klaus hesitating so she decided to answer. "Yep, now get out!" "Ok we're gone! Now go reacquaint ourselves until your out of energy." Elena rolled her eyes as the three disappeared.

"Now I believe there is some reacquainting we should be doing." Klaus said bending Elena backwards as he kissed her. "Klaus!" Elena shouted flustered by the kiss. "Not yet love we haven't even made it to the bedroom." "No, you haven't made it yet!" Elena said getting loose from his grip and running up the stairs to their room. Klaus smirked and ran after her, he made it to her just as she got in the room and pinned her to the bed. "Do you remember the last insult you called me before you were compelled?" Klaus asked from above her. "You big horny hybrid. Why?" "Because you have a big horny hybrid on your hands."

"Tell when I don't have one of those on my hands." "Never, but

instead of talking about how horny I am let me show you." Klaus said taking his shirt off then his pants, "You know you have the sexiest most chiseled body I've ever seen." Elena said taking off her shirt while thanking God it had a built-in bra so she had one less piece of clothing to go through. "I'll take that as a compliment." "It was meant as one."

"Thank you for my compliment love, but your pants are in my way." Elena stood up and shimmied out of her jeans and panties. "Is that better?" "Perfect." He said pushing her down. "Now Elena this will go on longer than normal since I thought I never thought I would never get you back." "Are you trying to say I can't handle you?" "Uh... Yeah, but I'm sure you'll make it." "Oh Klaus, I'm a big girl I think I can take on Original vampire sex." Elena. "And there's another trait I love about you, your headstrong."

"Klaus if you don't hurry up and start to give me the most amazing feeling ever I'm getting dressed and going home." "You are home Elena." Klaus said before entering her. It didn't take long for Elena to start moaning, and in a new position Klaus had never made her go into before. Her back was arched almost ready to go into a back bend with both her fist gripping a hand full of sheets. "Klaus! Oh my uh!" Elena shouted.

"Elena, you go any further and you'll be in a back bend." "And if you go any deeper in me I might die of pleasure." Elena said falling flat on her back, which was a huge mistake because it gave Klaus the chance to grab her legs and hike them up so he could resume what he was doing. "If I live through this you know your- ah my fuck!" Elena shout not being able to finish her sentence. "What was that love?" It was too late though Elena was now unconscious.

"Elena? Wake up Elena." Klaus said slapping her face. Klaus got up and got dressed once he realized Elena wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He dressed her also know she probably wouldn't be happy with what happened. After she was dressed he left the room and went downstairs to he went downstairs to have a drink while she was out. "So what's you do?" "What?" Klaus asked surprised his sister was even there. "Why are you down here while the girl you daggered your own blood for is upstairs." "She's asleep." Rebekah looked closely a Klaus and realized he was lieing. "Lier." "What really happened?" "She is unconscious." "Damn, did you forget she was human Nik?" "She'll be awake in a few hours I'll give her my blood and she'll be fine."

"Why are you here anyway?" "Kol and Elijah got boring, then I heard you two going at it upstairs so I left until I heard it go quiet." "Well there should be shouting in a few hours so stay if you want to hear that." "Oh trust me I'm staying." Rebekah said taking a seat next to Klaus causing him to move to the chair across from her.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Rebekah asked impassioned. "Different people are heal at different speeds." "What did you do bang her head against the headboard? You know what don't answer that, I don't want to have that image in my head every time I close my eyes." Both Rebekah and Klaus' head snapped up when they heard Elena say something. Klaus disappeared upstairs to Elena causing her to jump sinse she was just waking up. "Elena you ok?"

""My head is pounding and every muscle in body is on fire, but besides that I'm just peachy! Now do you want to tell me what the hell happened?" Elena said holding her head. "Remember when I told you this time will last longer than normal?" "Yeah." Elena answered confused. "Well I might have pushed it a little longer than you could take." Elena started to giggle while saying "That must've been some damn good sex to knock me out." Klaus walked over to her told her he thought she would be mad. "Well I'm not, just in pain. "I can fix that." Klaus then bit his wrist an gave it to her.


	15. Klaus' Middle of the Night Problem

The next day Elena had gone and gotten most of her things from her house so she could move back in with Klaus. After putting away everything and taking a break for an hour she decided to go and get the rest so she would be completely moved out.

Once Elena got to her house and up to her room she thought maybe some music would make the packing go faster so she grabbed the stereo remote pressed shuffle button and pressed play. Pussy Cat Dolls' Loosen Up My Buttons came on. "Wow, that's old, how did that get in there?" She whispered. She shook it off and began to pack, sing and dance. "_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons uh hu, but you keep on fronting uh_."

"Do you need me to loosen up your buttons Elena?" Kol asked from the door way making Elena gasp and jump. "You damn vampires who don't know how to make a sound." Elena said glaring. "Ohl! The infamous Elena Gilbert glare. Now should I start loosening up those buttons now or after your done packing?" "I don't know, how about, never! Now leave!" "Sorry, no can do, I was sent to help you bring anything you couldn't lift."

"Well I'm not taking anything really heavy but you can carry my bags." Elena said throwing them in his arms. "You're wrong." Kol said to her before running off to his house. Well Klaus' as he would say if he was around to correct him. Elena got there in her car not long after Kol. "Where do you want all of this." He asked as soon as she walked in the door. "My room." "Oh no, I'm not going in there again. Last time I did I got threw out, literally. And if you didn't notice being thrown into a wall doesn't feel so good." Kol said not moving.

"Just give them to me!" Elena said then went to put the rest of the thing that were in the bags away. "Got everything you need to live here now?" Klaus asked sitting on the bed. "Yep, I am now officially moved in here!" Elena said kissing him. "I have a house-warming gift for you." He said as she pulled back and gave him a confused look. "Where is it?" "Hidden, you have to find it. It's under my clothes."

"Klaus I am not having sex with you right now, you made me black out last time I think you can handle it yourself tonight." Elena said then went to go change into her pajamas.

**Downstairs:**

Kol tried his best to hold his laughter in, but couldn't. "I guess we'll only be hearing Nik's moans tonight." Rebekah said finishing off her scotch. "Please tell me you two aren't listening to their conversations." Elijah said from the kitchen. "Its kind of hard to resist brother." Elijah shook his head and continued to make his tea while reading his book.

**Klaus Elena's Room:**

"Your seriously going to leave this all to me?" Klaus asked getting in bed next to Elena. "Yes Klaus, but I'll help you out by starting you off." Elena said taking his face in her hands and giving him a passionate kiss. "There you go now do as you please." "You little tease." Elena ignored him and went to sleep. As she fell asleep she heard Klaus start to moan.

It was two in the morning and Klaus was still hard as a rock, he only had one choice and that was to wake Elena up so he could get rid of this boner as they called them today.

"Elena, Elena, Elena wake up." Her eyes opened and looked over at the clock which made her roll back over and close her eyes. "Wake up before I compel you to stay awake." "Its two in the morning Klaus this better be good." "I need you." "If you haven't noticed Damon and Stefan lost so you have me." "No, I really need you." Elena turned her bedside lamp on then saw it standing up in his boxers. "Oh, Damn'it Klaus its been an hour and a half, what am I suppose to do?" Klaus looked at her like how dumb can you get.

"Oh no, I'm tired and ready to go back to bed so there is no way I'm giving you a blow job." "Come on Elena, you would do it an other time." "Well all those times are when the sun is up. Now goodnight!" "I can't sleep with this!" Klaus motioned towards his erection. "Fine, move!" Elena said pulling the blanket off her and rolling over onto Klaus and placed her mouth on his member. He instantly responded. "Oh yes! Fuck, that's the spot. Elena!" Klaus moaned. Rebekah's eyes opened at hearing moaning coming from her brother's room. "Shut up Nik!" She growled knowing he heard her, but ignored her due to the fact the moans never stopped. It went on for at least another ten minutes until Elena said "ok that's enough you can sleep now." For once Rebekah loved that Klaus would listen to Elena.

"Now, I expect to be repaid in the morning, but for now I'm sleeping." Elena said returning to her slumber. "Trust me you will be repaid and much more." Klaus said before pulling her to him and wrapping his arm around then fell asleep himself.

Klaus woke up to something roaming his thigh. Elena was running her finger up and down Klaus' nose trying to wake him up but he was a hard sleeper so she started running her hand up and down his thigh getting higher and higher each time she would go up. "You know I've been awake for a while but what you're doing might have us to have a repeat from 2:00 this morning." "Klaus if you've been awake then why didn't you say anything?" Elena said a little angry and amused. "I was enjoying myself plus I wanted to see how far you would go." Klaus said with a smirk. "Your one dirty man Klaus Mikselson." "Only for you love."

"I want you to show me how dirty you can get since you owe me for waking me up." Klaus smirked and just as he was about to start to show Elena how dirty he could get he heard Rebekah opened the door. "No way! You two are not doing that here not after keeping me awake half the morning, so get a hotel room!" "Rebekah are you kicking me out of my house?" Klaus asked. "Yes, Now if your going to do any activities that doesn't involve clothing get out!" Just as Klaus was about to attack her Elena stopped him.

"Wait Klaus think about, we could get the honeymoon suite and get all the free perks that they give married couples." Klaus looked at Elena and smirked. "You can go Rebekah, we'll be gone in the next thirty minutes." Rebekah rolled her eyes at Elena's idea and left.


	16. Paris Mexico and the Mile High Club

"Klaus I don't think Rebekah meant for us to pack a bag with a weeks worth of clothes and leave." Elena said watching Klaus pack close as if he was going on vacation. "If I know my sister she meant get out and stay out don't come until you have to." Klaus said zipping up his suitcase. "He's right!" Rebekah shouted from downstairs. "Now pack before I come and pack for you Elena." "See, I told you." Klaus said with a smirk showing he was right.

Elena got up and began to pack her normal everyday tee-shirt jeans clothes, but Rebekah walked in and took it out of her hands "here wear this and these." She said holding up some of Elena's skimpy lingerie and some of Klaus' shirts. "Rebekah that's lingerie and shirts, I wouldn't be able to leave the room in that, well you two have made so much noise before I wouldn't think you would need to leave the room." "And how long do you expect us to begone?" Elena asked. "I told you for as long as possible." "Two days." "Two weeks!" Rebekah challenged. "One week." "Fine." Rebekah settled not happy.

"How about I make both you ladies happy, since you Rebekah are obviously unsatisfied." "How?" They asked together. "Rebekah I'm offering you a trip to Paris, I pay for your ticket there you pay to get back if you choose to come back. While your there, Elena and I can still go on our getaway but come back when we choose." Klaus said holding up the ticket to Paris already. Rebekah looked at Elena who looked satisfied. "Sounds good Nik, as long as its first class." "I bought the entire first class out." "Perfect!" Rebekah said and disappeared.

"So where would you like to go?" Klaus asked walking fully in the room closing the door behind him. "Somewhere hot." "How about Mexico it was nice the last time I was there." "When were you in Mexico?" Elena asked laughing picturing Klaus in a big sombrero. "Some time between 1978 and 1981. Good times." Klaus said looking through Elena's suitcase. "And it looks like I'll be having some more good times to add to the country of Mexico." "It was Rebekah's idea." "It was a very smart one all you need is to add a bikini in there so we can swim and we'll both be packed." Elena nodded and changed out of her pajamas into a comfortable blue long-sleeve lace dress with white leggings underneath rinse it was the middle of November and was chilly outside. And walked downstairs to a room full of Originals.

"So Nik if Bekah gets to go to Paris where do I get to go?" Kol asked. "To hell." Elena said for Klaus. "Gladly as long as you come with me." Kol said puckering his lips up at her. "Kol." Klaus said in a warning voice. "I'm only playing around Nik, you don't have to go into protective mode."

Rebekah then came down the stairs with three different suitcases plus a carry-on. "Ok, I'm off to Paris I'll send you all a text to let you know if I'm coming back. Bye or should I say au revoir." "Think she's coming back?" Kol asked as soon as he knew she was out of hearing distance. "With all that luggage, not a chance." Klaus said pulling Elena into his lap. "I'm gonna go check her room and see what she left. Kol was back as soon as he left. "Damn I know you vampires are fast, but you didn't even know what Rebekah's room looked like before she left." "That's why I need you."

"I've never been in her room." "You do know where a girl would put things though, and I don't know if something is out-of-place so you tell me if it looks out-of-place." Kol instructed Elena. "Her shoes, there all messy, Rebekah would never allow her shoes to be messy. They should all be standing up starting with the flats in the front heels next then boots." "I would never have figured that out." "Whats this, it has your name on it." Elena asked giving Kol the paper. "A not telling me not to touch anything while she's gone."

"Well that means my work is done, come on let's go back downstairs she might have some sort of hidden camera in here to make sure you listened and when you lie she has proof." "Good idea." Kol said and went back downstairs with Elena. "Are you done using Elena to do your dirty work?" "Yes." "Good, our flight leaves soon so we need to leave now so we can get to the airport in time." Klaus said picking up his and Elena's bags. "I better come back to my house in one piece Kol." Klaus shouted as he and Elena left. "You know I wouldn't hold Kol to that. Maybe you should have waited until Elijah was there." "No I'm trusting Kol, I'm giving him responsibility what he does with it is a mystery." Klaus answered. "Ok." "Let not worry about Kol or any of the Mystic Falls residents, we're going to Mexico! Be happy Elena, it's going to be you, me, a bed and the ocean." Elena smiled and leaned into Klaus. "Your right let's get on this plane so it can hurry up and land and our fun can begin."

**Rebekah's Flight**

"I'm sorry ma'am but your flight has been delayed due to engine problems." "So what does that mean? I have to wait like ten minutes?" Rebekah asked angry she wasn't getting to Paris on time. "Actually its estimated forty-five minutes." "So you're telling me I have to sit in this airport all day waiting for you to fix damn plane when all you have to do is switch to a plane that is working. So you can get everyone who wants to go to Paris which includes me there." "I'm sorry, but we can't do that." Rebekah was ready to kill the woman so she did the only thing that would keep her from killing the woman and get her to Paris.

"You will switch the Mystic Falls to Paris flight to a working plane." Rebekah said compelling the woman. "Now how about that Paris flight?" "Oh, yes I have it right here you can go on."

**Klaus Elena's Flight**

"So whats the first thing you want to do when we get there?" Klaus asked Elena. "I believe you still owe me for waking me up." "Ah yes, I believe you wanted to see how dirty I could get." "Yes that is correct." Elena said. "I can show you a preview if you want." "Join the mile high club? Klaus!" "Well you coming or not?" "Yeah!" Elena said and followed Klaus to the bathroom.

As soon as the door was locked Elena's lips engulfed Klaus'. Elena took her dress off as Klaus did the same with his. He started kissing jaw and when he was about to move down to her neck Elena stopped him by say "forget all that I want whats in your pants." Klaus unbuttoned his pants while Elena pulled down her leggings. Once Elena was a position Klaus could enter her he did and did with force causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Holy fuck!" Elena shouted hitting the wall of the stall, but she didn't care she could go through the wall right now and wouldn't care. Elena tried biting down on her lip to muffle the moans but ended up drawing blood which got Klaus's attention. "Bite me Klaus." Was the last thing she could get out before turbulence hit them making Klaus fall on her. "I think we should go back now." He said getting dressed. Elena got dressed too and returned to her seat.

"What did you think of the preview?" Klaus asked. "Preview?" Elena asked knowing that wasn't a preview. "That wasn't a preview but it was spectacular." "It was a preview, imagine if I had more room." "I imagine I would still be naked and moaning." "That is why it was a preview." Klaus said as they landed. When they got their luggage and arrived at the hotel they asked for the honeymoon suite just like Elena wanted. "Oh congratulations! Estoy tan feliz de tener newlyweds aqui! **(I'm so happy to have newlyweds here!) **"What'd he say?" Elena asked confused. "He's happy to have newlyweds here." "Tell me when I became Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson." "When you wanted the honeymoon suite." "Podemos tener nuestra habitacion?" Klaus asked in Spanish since that is what the man spoke more of than English. **(Can we have our room now?) **"Si, si. Ven conmingo." He said. **(Yes, yes. Come with me.) **Klaus and Elena followed behind the man to see a beautiful ocean view room. "Disfrutar." He said and closed the door. **(Enjoy)**

"This view is beautiful." Elena said. "Yes it is." Klaus said staring at Elena. She turned to look at him and saw he was staring at her and not the ocean. "Not me you idiot, the ocean!" Elena said playfully pushing his shoulder. "That's beautiful but you've got it beat by a long shot love." Elena smiled then turned towards her suitcase getting out a bikini then running out the sliding door to the ocean. "Well are you coming or am I swimming alone?" "Hang on." Klaus said changing into his swimming trunks, but when he walked outside he saw what looked like a college boy talking to Elena. "Klaus." Elena gasped. "Don't be shy Elena, introduce me to your friend." "Klaus this is... "Richard but everyone calls me Dick." "Well Dick I suggest you leave and don't come back." Klaus said turning to Elena.

"What? It's not like I was going home with him I just wanted some fun and you weren't here." "You want fun?" Klaus asked. "Yeah." Klaus smirked, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her under water. He let her go under water and swam off. Elena didn't see that so when she came up she assumed he would be there. "Klaus? Where are you?" Just as she was about to walk back inside she was pulled under. Elena shrieked as she fell into Klaus' arms under water. "You think I would leave you by yourself alone again?" He said poking his head out of the water so he could talk. "No." She said and kissed him.

**Rebekah's Flight**

Rebekah's flight went perfect after having a little snack. Now she was checking into a hotel praying the receptions spoke English because she hated having to remember all the pronunciations of different languages. "Bonjour mad'am comment puis-je vous aider? **(Hello mad'am how may I help you?) **"Do you speak English?" Rebekah asked. "Yes." "Good, now I would like penthouse suite and a bottle of chilled champagne." "Cash or credit?" The man asked. "Credit." Rebekah said giving him Klaus' credit card.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! i WAITED TO POST THIS UNTIL IT WAS 2013 WHERE i LIVE ALABAMA,UNITED STATES! nEXT CHAPTER KLAUS REPAYS ELENA FULLY FOR WAKING HER UP. AND I HOPE MY SPANISH AND FRENCH WAS CORRECT. :p**


	17. what happens in Mexico

**WHAT HAPPENS IN MEXICO NEVER STAYS IN MEXICO**

* * *

Elena was enjoying herself on the beach by sitting out on a towel tanning until she was hit by a beach volleyball. "Son of bitch!" She shout since she had a bottle water in her hand at the time. "Oh, I'm sorry miss I swear it won't happen again!" Dick, the same kid who had been talking to her earlier said.

"Yeah it better not. My boyfriend can get really possessive so I suggest you go." Elena said drying off and moving out of range from the volleyball game. "I heard you shout. What happened?" Klaus said walking up to her and sitting down. "That Dick kid hit me with a ball." Elena said seeing Klaus' eyes turn into fury. "Klaus don't you do anything to hurt him or anyone while we're here. Only drink from me, ok?" She said calming him since her hand had begun massaging her favorite part of his body. "Elena you've got to stop!" He said with his head tilted back. "Or what?" Elena teased. "You will end up naked on a beach where plenty of college students can see."

"Well how about we go back inside and you finish up what you originally started on the plane." Klaus scooped her up and pulled her down on top of him as soon as they got to the bed. "Now where exactly did we leave off when the turbulence hit us?" Klaus asked. "It was something like bite me Klaus." Elena moaned. "As you wish." He said leaning down and biting into Elena's jugular. "Now how about we let it come naturally." "You wanna cum? Oh I'm good at making you do that." Klaus said with a smirk twisting her words. As soon as he entered her Elena felt immediate pleasure. "Klaus yes harder and faster!" Elena said scratching his biceps. Klaus did as Elena said until he stopped and pulled Elena towards him. Klaus spread her legs and inserted two fingers causing Elena to gasp and grip a hand full og the sheets. "Klaus I swear if God took me right now I would be ok, because I would be dying happy because of you." Elena said rolling into Klaus' embrace now that he was next to her.

"Don't talk like that Elena. I'm glad you would die happy but I'm not ready for you to leave me for good." Klaus said pulling her even closer to him. "I love you Klaus. Why would I go anywhere?" "Everyone I've ever gotten close to has left me, died or been taken from me. That's why I love you too even with how I treated you still came back." "I never left." Elena said confused. "When Rebekah took away your memory, you didn't have to have Bonnie return them, but you did and I'm so happy or I would have probably have found a witch to erase my memory."

"Aw Klaus so sweet." Elena said before closing her eyes. "I would give my life for you Elena Gilbert." He whispered after making sure she was asleep. Elena woke up early the next morning so she decided to go out and have an actual swim in the ocean without being interrupted by a lame college kid trying to flirt with her or Klaus pulling her under water. Elena didn't realize how long she had been in the water until she saw her fingers were all pruned, so she started swimming back, but was suddenly on the beach. "What the hell! Klaus!" "Yes, love?" Klaus said above her in the sand. "Why didn't you let me swim back, and when did you wake up?" "About ten minutes ago, and you were swimming to slow." "Well you swim too fast." Elena said trying to push him off her, but he was to heavy. "Get off me!" "When you push me over." Klaus said. "Your too heavy!" "Looks like your stuck then."

"Klaus get off of me." "Ok fine." He said rolling over but pulling her on top of him. "Hey!" Elena said trying to get up but Klaus' firm grip on her hips wasn't allowing her to move. "Let me up!" "Go up all you want but your coming back down and you know what that's going to do to me?" "You can't go one day without sex can you?" She asked struggling to get up, feeling what Klaus was talking about. "I told you what it would do Elena." Klaus said still holding onto her. "Ok Klaus this is enough, let's go back inside."

"Here have some vodka to get rid of that erection that I'm not taking care of." Elena said opening the mini fridge. "These bottles should be a lot bigger." Klaus said downing the bottle quickly. "Your right." After thirty minutes the two of them had cleaned out the mini fridge and were both drunk off their asses. "I have the perfect idea!" Elena slurred. "What?" Klaus asked also slurring. "Lets go skinny dipping!" Klaus' eyes lit up. After you!" He said opening the door. Elena started ripping her clothes off and ran into the ocean. Klaus did the same right behind her. Elena was tackled under water like normal, but she loved it. Klaus then kissed her and pulled her to him where he could pick her up. "I love you Klaus." An idea popped into the drunk Klaus' head at hearing Elena say that. "Marry me Elena!" "What? Are you insane?" "We love each other lets legally prove our love." "Ok!" Elena said. Klaus ran back to the room with Elena still in his arms and put clothes on.

"Wait what about our clothes on the beach?" Elena asked. "Who cares let go get hitched." Elena smiled and ran towards the elevator. "Where is a wedding chapel in Mexico?" "I don't know, lets ask someone." They ran over to a random guy and asked for directions to the closest wedding chapel. It turned out there was one on the exact same street they were on so they didn't have to go far. "Wait what about a ring?" "I don't have one, can I buy you one from this store?" Elena nodded and ran into the store. "How about this one?" Klaus asked picking up a plastic ring with a fake diamond. "Look how the diamond sparkles." Elena said holding it up to the light. "Come on Klaus said leaving a fifty on the counter since he thought it was real.

"Now can we get married?" "Yes." They walked in the chapel and before they knew it they were sealing their marriage with a kiss. "I love you!" Klaus said bearly audible. "I love you too!" Elena said kissing him. "Let's get back to the room before something unholy happens in a holy place." Klaus said as Elena stumbled over her own two feet.

When they finally got back to the hotel room with lot of stumbling involved. They were instantly in between the sheets. Klaus had Elena leaned back nipping at her ear causing her to giggling and scrum. "Klaus stop." Elena said giggling. "Not gonna happen." Klaus continued at that until he pinned her down and had articles of clothing were missing. They went a little overboard this time because they started rocking the bed causing it to hit the wall and started to make a dent.

Elena woke up to the college kids laugh outside. She got up and started to get dressed, she was about to put her pants on when she noticed it. Elena ran to wake up Klaus, but he was already next to her. "I see you've noticed it." He said as if it was nothing. "How did this happen?" "Last I checked it's when two people say I do in front of a priest." "You think this is funny Klaus? I only wanted the room not the real marriage. "I don't want to be married anyway! So how do I get out of this thing?" "You want out?" Klaus asked hurt. "Yes, don't you?" "No, I want to stay married, and buy you a real ring." "No. Klaus that's not what I want." "What is it you want Mrs. Mikaelson?" "I want to go home."

"Ok, lets pack up and go." Elena packed her things and Klaus packed his things in complete silence. They checked out then left for the airport. Klaus compelled them a place on the next flight out to Mystic Falls. "Are you not going to talk the whole time?" Klaus asked. "Just get me home." Elena said as they boarded the plane. "Talk to me Elena, please." Klaus pleaded. "We got drunk and got married and your happy. I don't understand how that can be, plus I've got a damn ring worth fifty cents on finger what kind of wedding is that?" Elena said. "I told you I would buy you a real one, I'll buy you one that cost the entire town of Mystic Falls." "I know that, and I love that you would do something like that Klaus, but I never wanted to be like one of those lame movies with people getting drunk and marrying strangers. Now I am except its you and not a stranger."

"Your not one of those movies, and it's not just me I'm Klaus the man you love." Elena smiled. "Oh! I got a smile I'm forgiven." "Why do you need to be forgiven?" Elena asked confused. "I thought you blamed me for us getting drunk and married with a plastic ring." "No, I'm mad that my first wedding I was drunk and did get married with a plastic ring plus I don't remember it." Elena said crossing her arms.

When the plane finally landed Elena and Klaus hurried to get their bags and get home so Klaus could get an annulment for Elena without any of his family noticing. "Finally home sweet home!" Elena said grabbing her bag and running inside so anyone in the house wouldn't notice the ring. "KOL!" Elena shouted walking to see her room covered in everything but what she left it in. "Damn I thought I told them to stay out of this room." "You better clean all this up right now!" Elena shout at Kol. Something caught his attention while she was yelling though.

"And this would make you my sister I assume. I always took Klaus for a platinum kind of guy not plastic, so I guess you were drunk to accept something so cheap." "Mind your own business Kol, and right now that business involves you cleaning up this room." Elena said and left. "Kol figured it out I see." Klaus said as she walked in the room. "He also trashed the room. I told you he wasn't ready for responsibility." "As long as he cleans it up he is fine for now." Klaus said as his phone vibrated.

**_Rebekah: _**_Sorry Nik , but I will not be returning anytime soon _

_**Klaus: **Ok, have fun with your new toy I'm sure you have one. _

"Who was that?" Elena asked. "Rebekah, she isn't coming back anytime soon or at least not in your lifetime."

Kol came running dow the stairs with his phone in his hands happier than a child on Christmas morning. "Did you hear the royal bitch isn't coming back!" "Yes Kol we heard now if that room isn't spotless when I get up there I'll use some of Rebekah's torture methods for not listening to us before we left." "Looks like I get rid of one bitch sister to gain another one." Kol grumbled. "Don't come out of that room until I don't have to worry about dying from some sort of disease by just being in there." Elena said walking with him to make sure he went to the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I just kept forgetting to post it, every time I'm on Fanfiction. It is posted now, and sorry about the sucky part where there suppose to act drunk, but I've always been able to handle my liquire so I wouldn't know how to act drunk. **


	18. Klaus' Outburst

Now that Elena's room was cleaned she walked in and began to unpack seeing all the lingerie she never wore for Klaus. There was one piece in particular she would have enjoyed wearing but their trip was cut short and does he really deserve it after not wanting the annulment. She just put it away unless Klaus said something she wanted to hear tonight.

"So have you had any luck?" Elena ask leaning over the couch wrapping her arms around Klaus' neck. "If it's getting into your pants today that would be a negative." He said tilting his head back where Elena could give him a kiss. "If you've come to the conclusion you get me an annulment then you might succeeded in getting into them." "And if I don't?" "Then I guess you don't get in them." Klaus frowned at that statement.

Kol had walked in towards the end of their conversation so he heard about getting into Elena's pants if she got an annulment. "What if I got it for you Elena, is the invitation into your pants still open?" Elena looked at Klaus and gave him a huge grin. "Yes Kol, if you get it then the invitation is valid for one night." "I'll have it trust me!" Kol said running out the house. "He is not to touch you." Klaus said in a voice that was scaring Elena. Your mine now Elena and that means no one touches you but me."

"I'm not your property Klaus! This stupid plastic ring means nothing, in fact its garbage!" Elena said ripping the ring off her finger and throwing it on the ground. She then turned around and stomped off and slammed the door behind her as she left the house, but not before turning around and saying "don't even dare follow me and you forget about the annulment I'll handle it myself. Why I saw anything in a person who could never love anyone I don't don't know, but burn in hell you bastard and trust me I'll be sure to get rid of all these terrible memories you've given me the past few weeks." Then she was gone.

Klaus wished he could run after Elena and try to apologize, but he knew that would make the entire situation worse. He picked up the ring she called garbage, but he thought it was a treasure it was the one thing that showed Elena was no longer anyone elses, but his. That's not how Elena thought she seemed as if she still wanted to be free.

"What has you in such deep thought Klaus?" Elijah asked as he entered the room. "Elena." "Ah, yes one very complicated woman, Obviously from the Petrova blood line. What has she done this time?" Klaus gave him a dirty look for accusing Elena before he even knew what happened. "She left after getting mad at me for telling her she was mine and no one else could touch her."

"Klaus you know how independent she can be, why would you even think such a thing?" "I don't know Elijah, I guess I've gotten so use to being alone that when someone wants to care for me I push them away, and when I was getting use to Elena caring for me I went and had that stupid protective outburst and chased her away like I do to everyone. You're the only one who has stuck by me the longest of the entire family." Klaus said holding the ring still.

Just as Klaus finished Kol came running through the door screaming "I got it! I got it! Elena where are you?" He shut up though when he noticed his brothers staring at him. "What am I missing?" Kol asked. "She's gone Kol, forget about the whole arrangement between the two of you." "So I went and got her court date for next week to get out of being married to you for nothing." He said disappointed. "Yes."

"Where did she go?" "Why? So you can go find her, tell her you got the court date and then try to get in her pants?" Klaus asked irritated. "No I was just wondering." "When do I need to be in court?" "Monday at 10:00. Now really where is Elena I need to tell her." "She'll be back. She has to come back all her things are here even her purse. I'll tell her then." Klaus said.

Meanwhile Elena was at Bonnie's house telling her how terrible her day has gone. "Wow, Elena you sound like you've gotten yourself into a mess that its going to take a cleaning crew to clean up." "I know, all I wanted was an annulment and Klaus couldn't do that one simple thing, I had to take Kol up on his offer to get it in return I have to sleep with him." Elena said on the verge of tears. "How did you even get drunk enough to get married?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know. Just promise me you won't tell anyone." "I promise."

"What do you want me to do Elena? I can't grant an annulment with magic." "For now I just don't want to go back to Klaus' tonight, can I stay here the rest of the day and tonight?" "Sure, It will be like one of our old slumber parties." Bonnie said excited. Elena and Bonnie talked for hours just catching up with what was going on in each others lives. They didn't even realize that the sun had gone down and it was dark outside until Elena looked at the time then out the window seeing there was no light besides from the street lights.

"Oh my gosh we've been so engrossed in our conversation we didn't even notice the sun go down." Elena said. Bonnie laughed then saw Elena's phone blinking so she picked it up. "Woah, uh Elena I think you've got an angry Original hybrid on your hands." Elena took her phone seeing forty-seven missed text message. Some from Kol and Klaus, but most from Klaus. "Screw him, I told him to go to hell and my cellphone bundle doesn't cover out of the country calls." Elena said giggling.

Klaus was fuming "I've text her over thirty times and no response!" Klaus shouted. "Don't get so cranky brother I've text her too and I've gotten the exact same response." Kol said sitting on the arm of the couch. "Why are you texting her? She isn't sleeping with you Kol, so get over it!" "Shes not sleeping with you either so don't pull the sex card again." Kol said. This mad Klaus even more mad to where he was about to fight Kol when Elijah came in and stop both his brothers from fighting over something as stupid as who is sleeping with Elena.

"So what am I suppose to do then, while Elena is doing who knows what, possibly something just to make me mad." "How about you go to the Grill and have a few drinks." "Yeah, that sounds good." Klaus said getting and grabbing his jacket and disappeared to the Grill.

* * *

**What do you think happens at the Grill or who happens? **

***Hint* Klaus doesn't get his drink when he gets there.**


	19. GNO

"Come on Elena let's go out we've been stuck in the house all day and half the night." "Where do you expect us to go, the Grill? It's the only place to go out to in this town and I don't plan on leaving a place where Klaus can't enter and go where he can." "Forget about him, lets dress up and go drink until we're kicked out of the Grill." "Drinking got me into my mess, but what the hell lets call Caroline and have a girls night out." "Pick something from my closet to wear while I text her." Bonnie said.

_**Bonnie: **It's a GNO tonight! Meet me and Elena at the Grill in twenty_

_**Caroline: **Yeah! See you there!_

"Caroline is excited, she said she would meet us there." Bonnie said walking back in her room to see Elena in distressed skinny jeans and a powder pink shirt with Marilyn Monroe on it. "So what do you think?" Elena asked "Cute! You should add the black ankle boots that are at the back of my closet." "I've picked an outfit for you." Elena showed Bonnie a red dress with white tights and gold strappy sandles. Bonnie put it on and twirled making the dress fly out and Elena smile at the choice. "We look hot!" Bonnie said as they walked towards the Grill.

Ten minutes later Elena and Bonnie opened the doors to the Grill, but just as Elena was about to walk completely in she saw him and ran out. Bonnie was confused until she saw Klaus walking over to the bar. "Get in here! He isn't going to bother you!" Bonnie shouted at Elena.

Klaus was about to get a beer when he heard a voice he recognized. It was that witch friend of Elena's. Bonnie. Why was she yelling at someone to get in here and who wouldn't bother them. Klaus wondered. Then it hit him she was out there. Elena was here and hiding from him.

Klaus decided he'll let her play hide and seek, but he would up the stakes by some flirting. "Hello there love." He said walking over to a tall blond with perfect curves who he actually wouldn't mind taking home if he didn't have Elena, well had Elena. "Hi." The blond said with a smile now that she saw who was trying to flirt with her. "I'm Klaus, and you would be?" "Tina." She said in a seductive way. "Well Tina let me get you a drink." Klaus said as he watched Elena finally walk in with Bonnie and her other friend Caroline.

"See he isn't even looking this way, he is too busy with that busty blond." Caroline said dumbly. "What!" Elena said looking up quickly to see Klaus smirk at her and return to Tina. "I thought you hated him, so why are you so raddled by him being with that blond?" Bonnie asked. "I don't hate him I'm just mad that he thought he owned me." Elena admitted as she sat down at a table where she had a good view of Klaus.

"So you wanna get out of here?" Tina asked. Klaus wasn't really paying attention to her though, he was to busy listening to Elena. "Yeah, I do, but not with you." Klaus said then walked over to Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. "Hello ladies." "Let me guess youwere listening and think I'm going to come home to you and everything will be all goody-goody." Elena said in a firm voice.

"No I figured you might want to know our court date is Monday at 10:00. Then I thought you would come home." "I'm glad to hear we've got a date, but I'm not coming just yet." "Well your right about that, but by the end of the night you'll be coming with me." "I see the double meaning in your words and it isn't funny. Now go play with that blond." "Ok fine Elena, I will." Klaus said stomping off.

"Come on, we're leaving!" "I thought you say you didn't want to go." Tina said jogging to keep up with his pace. "I changed my mind, where's your car?" "Don't have one." "I guess we're walking then. Hey, keep up!" Klaus shouted. "You try jogging in heels." Tina fired. "I would but I'm not a cross dresser love." "I didn't mean it literally!" "Well you can shut up now, we're here."

"Woah, this is your house?" "Yes now go in and stop gawking." Klaus said irritated.

"I thought Elena was a brunet not blond." Kol said as Tina walking in. "Elena isn't available right now Kol, this is Tina." "Oh." Kol said catching on. Klaus took Tina to a guest room because even if he was angry at Elena he couldn't have sex with anyone else in their bed.

"This place is huge." Tina said taking off her coat and shoes. "I know, but lets not talk about the house." Klaus said pinning her down to the bed like he did with Elena. Everything was Elena with him today, now he sees what the Salvatore's went through everyday. As Klaus went down to kiss Tina he saw Elena's face. This made him jump off her and scream "get out! Leave! I don't care where you go just leave!" Tina put her coat and shoes on and walk downstairs and left. Klaus took a deep breath and went to his room.

**The Grill**

Elena was one shot away from being kicked out of the Grill. Matt had already given her two warnings and if she made anymore disturbances she had to leave. In return Elena laughed at him and threw a dart missing the board completely. "Bottoms up!" She shouted as she took the last shot. "You've got to leave Elena, I told you if you kept making disturbances you had to go, and now your shouting so please leave." Elena looked at him then slowly stumbled out the doors where Caroline and Bonnie were laughing and waiting on her since they had already got kicked out.

"E-leeeee-naaaaa!" Caroline shouted holding out the middle and ending syllables. Elena made her way over to them where they could go home and continue drinking. "I bet I can run all the way home and not fall!" Elena said running but made five steps and fell on her face scratching up her arms and make the jeans she was wearing more distressed on the knee so there is a complete whole there and a bloody knee. "Are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"If I wasn't drunk right now that would have hurt a lot more than it does right now." Elena said. They all laughed after that and the entire way home. "Wait where are we staying?" "I'm staying at my house" Bonnie said, "and I'm staying at mine." "Where do I stay?" Elena asked. "Your house." Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time. "Duh Elena!" She said to herself hitting herself in the head.

Elena walked all the way home forgetting that she was supposed to stay with Bonnie tonight. It didn't take long for her to find her way home, how could she miss a huge white house. Elena walked up to the door turned the knob, and walked in to see Kol laying on the couch and Elijah sitting in the chair next to him. "Drunk Elena hell yeah!" Kol shouted standing next to in less than a second.

"Hell no!" Klaus said also next to Elena pushing Kol away. "Lets go Elena I'll get you to bed." Elena nodded and followed him. When they got to the room Klaus covered her and asked if there was anything he could get her. "No, I just want to sleep." "Ok, sleep tight." Klaus said and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**You should check out the banner that was made for this story by Afterglow. I really like it and I hop you do too.**


	20. Lost Memories

Klaus removed Elena's blood stained jeans and threw them in the hamper. He left the room to go get the one item that he would be sure never left her finger again until he buys her a real ring. He slowly slipped it on Elena's finger and gave her a small kiss earning him a smile.

Klaus grinned and changed out of his clothes and got under the covers with Elena. He would have liked to pull her to him and fall asleep to the sweet smell of her body wash, but she smells of booze right now and that isn't exactly his favorite smell plus she is possibly still mad at him.

Elena woke to running shower water. She sat up slowly seeing she was home, but doesn't remember how she got there. She went to stand up but that wasn't her best idea since a head rush hit her and she fell back immediately. "Woah, careful there love you had quite a bit to drink last night." Klaus said walking in the room.

"Why am I here? I don't remember how I got here." Just as Klaus began to answer the hangover vomit hit Elena making her run to the bathroom. Klaus followed to pull her hair out her face so she would have to worry about flipping it over her shoulder every two minutes. "Why are you being so nice, I practically told you I hated you yesterday?" Elena asked when she could finally stand. "I told you I love Elena."

"Love me all you want I'm still having Bonnie erase every memory of us together, and why is this still on my finger!" Elena shout throwing the ring onto the floor for the second time. "You know if you keep doing that I'm going to put glue on it then put on your finger that way there is no tossing it on the ground anymore." Klaus said picking the ring up. "No you won't." "You doubt me?" Elena saw the look in his eyes and didn't like it. He suddenly disappeared taking the ring with him.

Downstairs Klaus was digging through all the drawers looking for glue but couldn't find any. "What are you looking for?" "Some damn glue." "I saw Kol gluing something earlier." "Kol!" Klaus shouted making him appear instantly. "What is it that my dear brother wants at such an early hour?" "Its 10:00 and I want the glue." "Why?" "None of your business why." "Fine, here just leave me enough to glue the shoes Rebekah left behind together." Klaus covered the inside of the ring with glue then threw the glue back at Kol.

"Give me your hand Elena." "No!" She shouted balling her hands in fist, but not quick enough because Klaus had her left ring finger and the ring on it which was now glued to her skin. "You son of a bitch, if it was so important to you why didn't you just go and buy me a real ring like you said you would. I would be less likely to throw it on the ground." "No you wouldn't, it could be the most expensive ring in the store and you would still throw it on the ground when you got mad enough."

Elena glared at him while searching for some clothes. "You know I prefer to wake up in the pants I went to sleep in." She said putting on some old jeans and sweater that resembled the old Elena look before she had feelings for Klaus. "And I prefer you to not stumble in the house drunk." "Well looks like neither of us get what we want, now if you excuse me I need to go meet Bonnie so she can erase you from my memories, unless Rebekah has returned I know she would be happy to do it." Elena said leaving Klaus stunned.

"You can't be serious Elena! Your not really going to get rid of everything we have are you?" "Its had Klaus, past tense." Klaus felt like everything was repeating itself they all leave him at some point, if its death, anger, rage, love, or of fear but this was new she left out of all of them except death, which would surely consume her if she had stayed.

"Well what are you waiting for, go after her you fool!" A voice said from behind him catching him off guard, and surprising him at who it was. "When did you get back?" "It doesn't matter, just go get that damn irritating woman who you are about to let slip through your fingers."

Klaus nodded and ran off tracking Elena's scent to the Grill. Before he walked in he listened to see what she was saying. "Are you sure Elena, you admitted that you love him and now you want him gone from your memories?" "No, not all of him, only the part where I loved him." "As long as you realize what you're getting yourself into." Bonnie said leaving a tip and walked out with Elena.

"Wait Elena you can't do this, think of Mexico and the morning after Rebekah's Halloween party." "I have Klaus and that's when I remember its you and you can't care. So please move and let us pass so all those memories can leave my memory for good." Klaus stepped aside allow Bonnie an Elena to continue to Bonnie's house.

"Now one last time, Elena are you completely sure you don't want to ever remember your memories of Klaus and you together in any way at all?" "Yes Bonnie I'm sure, now stop asking and do the best spell in the world." Elena said sitting on the bed. "Ok here we go." Bonnie then recited a spell that she was so unfamiliar with she had to read it straight from the book. "Elena?" She asked afraid of the out come. "Why are you talking like that Bonnie?" "Well I just rid your memory of every time you've been with Klaus."

"Klaus? Who is that, is he cute? Does he go to our school?" Elena asked interested. "This can't be good." Bonnie muttered. "I don't know what you're talking about but I want to meet this Klaus guy, he seems very intriguing." "You really want to meet him?" "Yes." "Ok but, answer a few questions." "Like what?" "Do you know what Klaus is?" "A man I hope." "I'll let him explain that one to you when he meets you. Next, do you remember anything about your Aunt Jenna and Uncle John?" "Yes John revealed he was my biological father and Jenna became Jeremy and my guardian after mom and dad died in the Wickery Bridge accident." "Who saved you in that accident Elena?" "Stefan." "Is that all you remember about the supernatural?" "I remember your a witch and Stefan is a vampire, but nothing else." "So no Klaus?" "I told you I want to meet him! Now get to scooting before I call Caroline and ask where he lives, I know she'll know she knows everything."

"Come on." Bonnie said instructing the amnesia Elena to get in the car. They were there quickly due to such a small town. "That is where he lives?" "It's not all what it is made up to be." Bonnie said ringing the doorbell. "Elena why didn't you just come in, you know you live here." Elijah said confused. Bonnie shook her head and whispered Elena has lost all her memory in his ear. "No." "He'll go off the deep end." "Who will?" "If I had to guess they're talking about me." Klaus said walking in the room with some scotch. "Are you Klaus, because if he is I was right Bonnie he is cute." Klaus smirked at that. "You know who I am Elena."

"No Klaus she doesn't the spell went wrong, now she has no clue who any of us are." "So she doesn't remember the sacrifice? I could restart completely with her?" "I guess." Bonnie answered afraid of what was going through that evil mind of his. Klaus felt like a little kid again, he could now have a fresh start with Elena with no Salvatore's interruptions.

"Just be careful with her, she is very vulnerable right now please don't make me come back and hurt you for hurting her." Bonnie said weary of leaving Elena. "She'll be fine Bonnie now go!" Klaus almost shouted. "Watch after her." She said to Elijah before leave. He nodded and watched his brother begin a rollercoaster of happiness called Elena, but with a clean slate this time. I'll let you two catch up" he said leaving the room.

Klaus took Elena to what would be their room again soon he hoped. She sat on the bed and listened to how he said he loved her before she lost her memory and still does. "You see this?" "Yes." Elena answered with Klaus holding her hand up with the ring that he glued to her finger. "You continued to throw it on the ground so I glued it to your finger." Elena laughed at that. "I love seeing you smile Elena, but all you do lately is scowl at me." "Well I'm sorry for all the scowling, but there is one thing I've wanted to do since we came in here." "Whats that?" Klaus asked. "I want a kiss." Klaus smirked then said "who am I to reject a lady's request." Elena cupped the sides of his face and gave him a hard passionate kiss. "Is there any other request?" "Not now. I still don't know you that well."

"You never explained to me about the ring, we got distracted by me kissing you." "Well that ring is what links us, we got drunk in Mexico and got married and you want an annulment instantly but I wanted to stay married to you and still do, but we have a court date on Monday so you won't have to worry about it much longer." "I don't remember any of that." "If you can't remember that means you can't do the annulment." Klaus said happy. "So that means I stay married to you?" "Yes, Mrs. Mikaelson it does."

* * *

**Yes I know I originally said Rebekah wasn't coming back but I just couldn't help it.**

**I also know this is a little similar to the chapter _Rebekah gets her_ way but not completely so I posted it since Klaus will actually have to do some work to get back the old memories if he wants them or he can now make new ones now that Elena has no memory of anything that happened between the two of them. And which vampire will take advantage of this?**

* * *

**Everyone who is a true Kol fan had to shed a tear for when that stake went in his heart. I was screaming at the tv. All I can say is R.I.P. my darling Kol. :(**


	21. Gaining Some Lost Memories

**Sorry for the long wait but, first I had to wait for my poll to close and second I had to write the chapter of coarse.**

* * *

Elena sat a the kitchen island on a stool eating the cereal she made while Klaus had a simple glass of blood. "Are you going to tell me more about the memories I lost?" "Yes. Is there anything specific you want me to start with?" "How did we meet?" Elena asked. Klaus stiffened remembering how they met at the dance in Alaric's body and his body the night of the sacrifice. He couldn't tell her either of those so he'll just come up with something as he goes.

"I met you at your school, I was a chaperon at one of your school dances. It was a decade dance so you were dressed in 70's clothing which by the way not the best decade." Elena giggled at that. "I don't remember that but I'm sure Caroline picked the theme." "That might be, but I still haven't told you how we met." Klaus said finishing his blood. "How is it then that we came to know each other?" "Simple, I saw you, waited for a slow song so we would stay close, then asked you to dance." Elena smiled and leaned over and gave Klaus a peck on his cheek. "Thank you for that dance I know I enjoyed it very much."

Klaus smiled at her wishing that really was the memory she had experienced. "Keep going, I want to hear more!" "I told you how we met, what would you like to know now?" He asked praying he wouldn't have to make anything up. "What made you fall in love with me?" "Rebekah threw a Halloween party and somehow the entire party including us turned into our costumes and we sort of had a one night stand that night, that turned into more nights and days until we both admitted we love each other."

"Yes, but why me? I'm sure there are plenty of women who you could have had and love to have you." "Yes but I chose you so why push the subject?" "I want to know that's why." "Ok then, I didn't pick you Elena, you chose me. We chose each other, That night we kind of just came together." Klaus explained laughing at the last part of his sentence. "Whats funny?" Elena asked confused. "Nothing, just something I remembered.

"What do you want to know next?" "Whats your favorite memory of us together?" "Mexico, we had enough sex that week to last a month. Hell we even made the bed start to move one time. I wouldn't change a thing about that week, not even our drunken marriage." "I wish I could remember that week like you do." "Me too love, me too."

"Tell me something that we did together that was romantic." "Well I took you on a moonlit picnic when my sister had compelled away your feelings for me and I tried to make you remember me by kissing you." "Awe! That is so sweet!" Elena gushed. That gave Klaus an idea, if she thought that was sweet she would love what he was about to tell her.

"That's not all, I was going to wait until tonight to give you this, but since you've brought the romantic subject I thought I'd give it to you now. I hope you like it." Klaus said pulling a ring box with a bow tied on it out of his pocket. "Oh what is it!" Elena squealed. "Opening it might answer that question." Elena looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Your rolling your eyes at me and I just gave you a gift?" "Yes." Elena said as her eyes widen when she saw a ring, "its beautiful." "I knew you didn't like too flashy so I got something in the middle its kind of big kind of small." "No, its perfect." Elena corrected him.

"How am I suppose to put it on when you've super glued this ring to my finger?" "I'll be back." Elena nodded and waited. Klaus appeared back with her bottle of finger nail polish remover and a wash cloth. He poured some on the wash cloth and reached for Elena's hand. After a good rubbing the ring finally came loose and glided right off Elena's finger to slide the new ring on without any glue this time.

"Thank you Klaus, before you start telling me more about my memories will you compel me to remember Mexico?" "I can't Elena the spell Bonnie did erased that memory for good so your mind wouldn't know what I was talking about if I compelled you."

Elena huffed, then said "I like the ring but I'd much rather have the memory of how I got the original one." Klaus knew how to jog her memory, but he wouldn't do that not while she was like this. "Klaus tell me more about our history together." "Well you're a very complicated women and easy to have mood swings if your angry so I have such a hard time keeping up with you, but when you calm down we tend to have some of the best make up sex." Klaus said with a huge grin, but Elena's eyes were ablaze.

"See now here we go, your mad and I'm going to have to find a way to calm you down, because I'm not doing anything until remember." Elena's eyes cooled and showed lust. "No Elena, you still don't remember anything so don't give me that look." "Ok, but you won't mind if I remove my shirt because I hot." Elena said taking off her shirt. Klaus swallowed hard. Then he felt warm breath on his neck, "aren't you?" Elena whispered.

"Elena stop!" "Why? You said you loved me." "Yes, and that's why I'm helping you remember not fuck you." Klaus said in a groan as she ran a hand across his chest. "You want to fuck me?" Elena asked. "Yes, but if you don't sit and listen it won't be happening anytime soon, and that is killing me Elena."

Elena sat on the couch putting her shirt back on. "Continue with what you were saying." "Your mood swings, there frustrating. It was like one you just had, jumping from anger to lust it's just so confusing. I wish I could take you upstairs right now, but not until you understand you have no memory of us and I want you to remember them not just make new ones."

"What do you think was my favorite memory of us?" "I honestly don't know maybe the time I took you to New York." "What? I've never been to New York." "Yes you have, you went with me." Klaus said wondering why she wasn't believing this lie like she did the others. "What did I do while I was there?" "You went shopping and had a make over then we had dinner in a private dinning room." "It sounds so nice and romantic why are you in love with a simple small town girl who would never do anything like that if it wasn't for you?"

"Your beautiful, smart, headstrong, hardheaded, and the best thing to ever happen to me is why I love you." "You're a sap." Elena said laughing. "I guess I would have you to blame for that love." "I'd be happy to take the blame." Elena said kissing Klaus, he allowed her this time. "I'm hot, aren't you?" Klaus asked. "I'm on fire." She said with another kiss. "How about I cool you off." Klaus said pushing her backwards not caring she didn't remember. "Shouldn't we go upstairs?" Elena asked. "Why, no one else is here."

Elena smiled and pulled Klaus down onto her where she could remove his shirt. "Perfect." She whispered as she ran her hand across her abes. "You once told me I had the sexiest most chiseled body you've ever seen." "I did not!" Elena said embarrassed with a blush. "You did and I very much enjoyed that compliment." "I'm sure you did if I said it which I didn't." Elena said. "You did, but right now let's get some of these clothes off you." Elena raised her arms allowing Klaus to remove it without ripping it. "Now that's better." "For you. Now its my turn." Elena said as her hands went for Klaus' pants button and zipper. "Get out of them!" She shouted. Klaus stood and let his pants fall. Making Elena gasp.

"Commando is very naughty Klaus." "Only for you my darling Elena, but now its your turn to get out of your jeans." Elena smiled and stood next to him then undid her button and zipper and shimmied out of them. "Now what?" "The panties too." Elena let them fall to floor along side her jeans. Just as Elena stepped out of them Klaus stood up in front Elena trailing a finger down her body from her jaw to her hip. "You know how much I love you Elena?" "Enough to buy me this beautiful ring." "Way more than that love." "Show me then." Elena said.

"My honor." Klaus then pulled her to him and laid back on the couch where she was straddling him. "Now what?" "I want to fuck you until you black out. Which by the way I've made you do that before too." "Are you bragging?" "No, well maybe a little." Klaus said running his hands across her breast making Elena moan.

"Oh, Klaus I know I don't remember anything but please this is torture just sitting here with teasing me." Elena moaned. "Now you sound like the old Elena before she lost her memories." Klaus said flipping them and entering her hard causing Elena to cry out and grip Klaus' biceps. "Klaus!" Elena moaned as Klaus inserted two fingers in her. "Even without your memories you still sound like you did the last night we were together. Are you sure your not faking on your amnesia?" "Damn it Klaus just fuck me and shut up!" Elena shouted as Klaus started to pound into her. "Oh shit!" Elena screamed as she felt herself hit her peak. They both moan in pleasure and as Klaus was about to collapse he flipped them so he wouldn't crush Elena.

"I think I know why I fell in love with you." Elena said with smirk while laying on his chest. Klaus grabbed a blanket that was spread on the back of the couch and covered them both. "Besides my looks, why is that?" "Your excellent at fucking." Klaus chuckled and responded with "tell me something I don't know Elena." "I've never had a threesome." She said dressing. "What?" Klaus asked confused.

"You said tell you don't know." "That is something interesting that I'm glad I know, because I would love to make it a I have had a threesome." "No thanks. I like it just the way we are now." "Ok just let me know if you change your mind." Klaus said putting his shirt on. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Elena said running over to the door, on the other side stood a vampire who Elena didn't recognize.

"Elena? You don't know who I am do you?" "I'm sorry, but no." "How could you forget me! We've been through so much together." Elena looked at Klaus who looked stunned.

He shrugged at her. "What do you want me to do?" "Remember." He pleaded. "Maybe if you tell me about yourself and the memories I might be able to remember." "Yeah, that might work. Will you come with me or do you rather I come in?" Elena looked a Klaus again. "Your choice love." "I feel safe here, so please come in." He walked in and waited further instructions.

* * *

**So who's the vampire? They're very upset Elena doesn't remember him. It's not Kol or Elijah obviously since they wouldn't have rung the doorbell unless they heard some of Elena and Klaus' fun time and wanted to make sure they were covered before they walked in. What do you think? The Next chapter shall reveal the idenity of our mystery vampire. Also Elena's ring will be going up on my profile.**


	22. A Lie that may Surface

Elena and Klaus sat on the couch where they had just got through having their afternoon delight across from the vampire Elena wish she could remember but couldn't. "Elena there's nothing you recognize about me?" He asked. "No." "I think you should go, I've been working on regaining Elena's memories all day and you're disrupting our progress."

"Really, because this room smells of sex is that how your regaining her memory, by fucking her?" "Klaus don't." Elena said sensing his rising temper which would make him fight. "He disrespected you Elena." "Be the better man, let this guy whoever he is say what he wants, but I love you and if you love me you won't fight him." "I do love you." Elena smiled and relaxed knowing that she wouldn't see Klaus fight.

"I think this was a mistake, maybe I'll catch you at the Grill or something." The vampire said at the door. "Wait at least tell me your name." "Damon Salvatore." He said kissing her hand earning a dirty look from Klaus. "I hope to see you soon Elena." He said and disappeared.

"That kiss he just did I recognize it, like he's done it before." Elena said walking back to Klaus. "I'm sure he has, he is from 1864 that's how they greeted women back then. "He said Salvatore that's Stefan's last name is he related to him?" "They're brothers. Damon is older by a few years. They both love you equally though." "They're in love with me?" "Yes and it pisses them both off that you love me and not one of them." Klaus said.

"Tell me more about us." Elena said sitting back on the couch. "Well I can tell you we were like a pair of horny teenagers. Every chance we got we were in that bed upstairs." "Were?" Elena asked hurt. "I'm not good enough anymore because my memories are gone." "What! No! I didn't mean it like that." "Then why didn't you say we are like a pair of horny teenagers?" "I was talking in past tense that's why."

"Oh Elena don't worry, you two could both be wiped clean of your memories and you would still be like jack rabbits." Kol said walking in the door who had heard their conversation from outside. "Kol shut up!" "Is he right?" Elena asked. "Actually, yes." "So would you have your memory wiped clean and see if we still choose each other or go our separate ways?" "No, I want one of us to remember all the time we've spent together perfectly." Elena nodded in agreement.

"Lets just continue with regaining my memory." "Come on its late, we'll continue upstairs." that way when you get tired you'll already be in bed." Elena walked in front of him and sat on the bed. When they got to the room. "Go on, I 'm ready to hear about my past." "You broke the news to us dating to your friends and Jeremy at a dinner party and boy were they pissed. "You were so mad at how they reacted you walked out, I of coarse caught up with you, there was no way I was staying at the same table as a witch, three vampires, and to humans." "What about Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah?" Elena asked.

Klaus smiled remembering how Rebekah pulled him by his ear out of bed. "They found out the night before. Rebekah pulled me out of bed while I was still naked since we had not long finished having sex and boy was she mad. I never saw her so angry for finding woman in my bed." "And Kol and Elijah?" She asked. "Oh, I told Kol the morning after the Halloween party. Elijah didn't find out until Rebekah did. Then Kol only grinned while Rebekah yelled at me while Elijah just looked stunned and asked how it happened."

"You moved in the next night after the dinner party when you and Jeremy got in a fight." "I've been here since?" "Yes, well except the time Rebekah compelled you to move out when she compelled your feelings for me away like I told you earlier." "Why doesn't she like me?" "You stabbed her in the back with a dagger before prom. I find it pathetic to hold a grudge at something so simple when I've daggered her many times." Klaus said taking his clothes off and getting under the cover. "Go change and I'll tell you more about your memories."

Elena changed into a silk nighty leaving her jeans and shirt on floor and sliding under the cover next to Klaus taking his arm and placing it on her waist where he would pull her to him. "Don't you try to seduce me again Mrs. Mikaelson, I have very little will power when it comes to you." "I'm not the one who sleeps naked, so don't blame me if anything happens. Now keep going with my memories."

"I remember the first night you moved in, you came here angry at everyone for yelling at you for making the choice to date me. You walked upstairs and said you were going to bed so I bet you wouldn't and could get you to have sex, you wouldn't budge though so I told you I would go to sleep too and reminded you I sleep naked. I finally got you to roll over and look at me but you only wanted a kiss. I wasn't having that because you kissed me again and then rolled on top of me and straddled me. We then had sex no that's not right, we fucked." Klaus said as Elena began to move trying to get comfortable.

"Stop Elena!" "Stop what?" "Moving." "I'm only trying to find a comfortable position." "Your searching is causing you to move against my happy place and I prefer to continue reminding you of your memories now."

"No one is stopping you Klaus, you can begin again whenever you choose." Elena said. "That firm wiggling ass of yours was stopping me, but as long as you don't do that again I can tell you of how much fun you had when we went to the U.S. Virgin Islands." Elena started laughing. "What is it? Whats funny?" "Virgin Islands, the way you describe us that is just the last place I would ever imagine us to go."

"We did and you loved the carnival they had there at the time. You also loved the Caribbean waters we went for a swim the entire two weeks we were there." Klaus lied.

"What else?" Elena said rolling over to face him and lay her head on Klaus' chest. Klaus talked more about random things for another hour until he saw Elena was asleep. "Sweet dreams love." He whispered closing his eye as Elena put her arm across his chest mumbling something Klaus thought she said was Damon.

That wasn't going to work for him when he said sweet dreams he didn't mean for her to dream of another man. He was going to have to talk to her about dreaming of Damon and not him. When Klaus' eyes closed he began to dream of the night of the ball the way it should have gone, but those pesky Salvatores were in his way.

_**Klaus' Dream**_

_Klaus was talking with Elijah when he noticed someone had walked in. She had paused at the door to give the woman her wrap then looked around to see if she saw anyone she knew. _

"_Excuse me brother I must go greet our newest guest." Klaus said leaving Elijah by himself. "Hello love." "Klaus." Elena said acknowledging him with an eye roll and walking off. Klaus smirked, he loved a challenge. "Come on Elena don't be such a grouch its a ball you should be enjoying yourself." "I will when you leave me alone." _

_Just as Klaus turned to leave he heard Elijah make the announcement about the dance. "I believe you need a partner Miss. Gilbert." Klaus said. "Fine, but I promise you this will be the only dance you get out of me." "I'm not offering anymore." He said as they began the dance. "Klaus are you saying if I wanted another dance you would refuse me?" _

_Klaus couldn't answer because Elena was spun out of his arms and into Elijah's. While he unfortunately has his brat of a sister in his arms. "Nik, who got you out here?" "I could say the same to you." "If you must know it was Stefan, now what unlucky lady got you to dance?" "Look over at Elijah." "Elena Gilbert?" "Yes."_

"_Elijah! I didn't know you danced." Elena said happy she was out of Klaus' arms. "I can dance many types of dances Elena I'm a very old vampire." "Well, you're a very old vampire who is a good dancer." Elena said as the dance ended. _

"_No." "What?" Elena asked turning around to see Klaus. "No I wouldn't refuse you." "I'm glad to hear that I won't get turned down now excuse me I would like to get some air." Klaus smirked and followed her outside._

"_What are you doing." "Come with me." Klaus said taking her hand walking into a corner that wasn't lit up by the lights and gave her a kiss. "What was that for?" Elena asked flustered. "Something I've wanted to do ever since you walked in the door." _

"_I have to admit you have mastered the art of kissing because you're a damn good kisser." "a thousand years of practice pays off I guess." Klaus said. "It does trust me."_

Klaus' eyes opened to see Elena's head on his arm, her arm still stretched across him but it was more across his stomach now with her hand resting next to a very special place and one leg on his. "Looks as if you've put me in a trap I can't squeeze my way out of." Klaus said having no choice but to wait until Elena wakes up so he could move and get up.

It was 10:38 and Klaus was still stuck in Elena's trap while thinking of all the what if's of if Elena didn't have Bonnie do that spell. "Could they really be in the Virgin Islands living the dream right now or would she have gone through with the annulment.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked looking up at him. "What would have happened if Bonnie hadn't done the spell. I'm glad your awake though and as much as I love you being wrapped around me, I would like to move so can that sexy leg of yours return to your body?" "Oh sorry." Elena said moving her leg and about move her hand when Klaus stopped her. "Leave that."

Elena grinned. "You want me to just lay her with my hand next to your cock?" "No I want you to move it over to the left some." "Klaus, I can't go any further." "I know, I want you to hold it now-" "You want me to jack you off?" Elena asked catching on. "You put your hand in the danger zone in the middle of the night. Now you have to pay the price."

Elena rolled her eyes and began to do as he wanted, slowly moving up and down while lightly touching him then faster going all the way up this time massaging his balls for just a second. "Klaus are you ok?" Elena asked his arm came up to grip her waist tightly with a gasp. "Yes just keep going!"

This process continued until she felt Klaus' cum on her hand, she brought it to her mouth and sucked every bit of it off her hand. "Yum!" Elena said sitting up. "I want to wake up every morning with your hand where it was today." "Klaus I don't control where my body parts go in the middle of the night." "Put it there before you go to sleep and see where it ends up the next morning."

Elena only turned around and went to put on her jeans and a white tee-shirt that had a wanted sign on it. "That shirt is very accurate Elena. I do want you." "Well you can't have me!" "Why not?" Klaus asked confused. "You already have me, and can't want something you already have Klaus."

"Very true." Klaus said giving her a kiss. "Shouldn't you have clothes on?" "I was hoping to keep you out of clothing a little while longer, but you went and got dressed on me so I guess yes I should." He said walking towards his closet, but not before giving Elena a good view of both his front and back side. "It's not working Klaus!" "Then stop staring, or don't either way I get to enjoy myself seeing how sexy you think I am."

"Can I learn more about Damon Salvatore today?" Elena asked when Klaus had his clothes on. "You sure you don't want to get to know all the Reasons Rebekah hates you?" Klaus asked not wanting to take her to see Damon or Stefan at that.

"I'll save that for later maybe tomorrow, for now let's go see Damon." Elena said pulling him downstairs towards the door. "Fine, come on." Klaus said defeated and got in his car with Elena in the passenger seat and drove to the boardinghouse. "This is where he lives?" "Him and Stefan." Elena nodded and went to knock on the door but Klaus opened it and walk straight in. "Isn't this trespassing?" "Everybody comes here Elena it doesn't matter plus that can't hurt me and wouldn't dare harm you."

"Where is Damon?" "Elena what are you doing here?" Damon said coming in the house. "I came to learn more about you." "Your watch dog let you out of his sight?" Elena glared at Damon for talking about Klaus like that. "You should really make sure the person isn't in the room when your going to talk trash about them." Klaus said from behind Damon.

"So I take that as you'll be staying during this little visit then?" "Indeed I am." Klaus answered. "Well I guess we should get started then, Elena what do you want to know?" Damon asked sitting down. "Anything."

"I can tell you about the Founder's Day dance we did together. My brother was supposed to actually be your partner but I stepped in at the last-minute and saved the day. We both enjoyed ourselves that day even after we found out Stefan was back on human blood."

"That's a happy lovey dovey memory though how about I tell you how you and Klaus met." Damon said wanting to get even with Klaus for taking Elena from him. "He already told me how we met." This made Klaus stiffen some afraid Damon would tell Elena the truth. "How did you meet Elena?"

"A school dance, he asked me to dance." "Interesting, did he say what he looked like at this school dance?" Damon asked. "It was a 70's dance so I guess some guy from the 70's." "I remember that dance, but Klaus as I recall looked a lot like your history teacher Alaric." Klaus growled at Damon warning him. "Whats he talking about Klaus?" "I don't know, I told you how we met, and its the truth."

"So you told her about the sacrifice? The actual night you met when you took her away from my brother to- Klaus grabbed Damon by the neck and ran outside from Elena's hearing and compelled Damon. _"You will never speak of the sacrifice in front of Elena again. Never even speak of it to anyone again in your entire existence." _

They walked back in the boardinghouse to see a very confused Elena. "What happened?" "Damon decided to tell you about a memory of you two together."

"What is it?" Elena asked. "Well there was one time we went to Georgia together. We spent the entire day at a bar, you got drunk which made you really fun. Another vampire tried to set me on fire and kill me for staking his girlfriend and you had to talk him out it. You saved my life. In your words _I saved your life today, and don't you forget it._ Which I haven't." Damon said earning a hug from Elena.

Klaus and Elena stayed for another half hour listening to more stories Damon wanted Elena to know. They then went home with a happy Elena now that she knew more about the mysterious Damon Salvatore, who is no longer mysterious at least not as much as he was.

"Are you happy now that you got some answers from Damon?" Klaus asked as they walked through the door. "Yeah I am and even more happy that you agreed to take me because I could see your discomfort the entire time we were there. That was a lot of information to take in I think I'm going to go have a small nap before lunch." Elena said walking upstairs.

She striped down to her old Mystic Falls High School shirt and shorts then got in bed and fell straight asleep still thinking about all the memories Damon told her about.

* * *

**I'm sure everyone knew the vampire was Damon but how do you think Elena would react if she knew the truth? Should someone who knows the truth tell her behind Klaus' back, and see how she will take the news that Klaus has been lieing to her the entire time shes been trying to regain memory.**


	23. A Magic Kiss (Maybe?)

"Elena woke to see it wasn't as bright outside as it was when she fell asleep. She walked downstairs to see Kol laughing at something on his phone while Rebekah was channel surfing and Klaus and Elijah were on the far side of the room talking about something she didn't know.

"Ah, my sleeping beauty has awoke!" Klaus said walking over to Elena when she came into view of him. Elena smiled allowing Klaus to kiss her cheek. "Have a good sleep?" "Yes, very good but how long did I sleep?" "Four hours. You slept straight through lunch." Klaus said.

"You sleep like a rock, me and Kol got in a fight and we didn't hear a peep from you." Rebekah said settling the tv on reality tv show with a woman screaming at another one.

"You're Rebekah, the one that doesn't like me." Elena said recognizing the similar accent to Klaus' so she had to be Rebekah, the vampire that hates her.

"So Nik you've talked about me with Elena while she's in this unstable state?" Rebekah asked turning towards her brother. "I had to help her remember by telling her about people which includes you." "I thought it was all about the two of you." "Whenever another name comes up in our conversations I'll remind her of something that happened between the two of them or answer her question."

"What did he tell you?" "That you compelled my feelings for Klaus away. I asked why and he said probably because I daggered you in the back before prom." "He's right, you did do that and it is a reason I hate you." Elena looked down with a frown and mumbled "I'm sorry."

Kol dropped his phone, Elijah silenced along with Klaus who had begun their conversation again. "What?" Rebekah said in shock. "I'm sorry Rebekah, I'm sure that prom was important to you and I ruined it." Rebekah could see in this lost Elena's eyes that she was sincere to every word that she had said. "I accept." "Oh my God, someone has taken our sister and replaced her with a caring and forgiving sister." Kol said.

"Oh, shut up Kol! I'm not completely cold-hearted so don't act surprised." The doorbell rang making Elena jump. "Its just someone at the door love, I promise I won't let whoever is there hurt you." Klaus said sitting next to her. "Well is anyone going to go get it?" No one made a move to get up. "Kol will he's the closest." Rebekah said offering up her brother.

He glared at her before leaving the room to answer the door. "Well if it isn't my favorite little witch." "And if it isn't my least favorite annoying Original." Bonnie said pushing her way in. "Come in." He mumbled as she had already began walking towards the living room where his brothers, sister and sister-in-law sat. "Miss. Bennett what do we have the pleasure of your visit today?" Elijah asked. "I think I found something that might help Elena," before she could continue Elena shouted "Really what is it!"

"It's a spell almost like the one that I performed on you that erased all of your memories, but I made sure I knew everything about this one. It will give back any memory someone has ever forgotten."

"No, she doesn't need all of those memories and you know it Bonnie!" Klaus said referring to the sacrifice. "She won't remember things she blocked out onher own before the spell was cast on her, but every memory you've spent together will come back you should be happy about that." Bonnie said confused why Klaus didn't want the spell done.

"I'll remember our time together in Mexico and at the Halloween party perfectly, let me have Bonnie do this, that way I will remember it as clearly as you do." Elena said. "Fine but I don't like this." Elena smiled and turned to Bonnie. "Lets do it!" She said excited.

"Where do you want to do it?" "Here!" Klaus shouted. "I have supplies in my car let me go get them." "Are you sure about this Elena?" Klaus asked. "Yes, I want my memories back! If you can't deal with that then too damn bad!" "You know I like this Elena too, we could possibly be friends. I agree with Nik." Rebekah said as Bonnie walked back in with candles and salt.

"Salt?" Elena asked confused. "Just stand still while I draw a circle around you." Bonnie said adding the candles in random places around Elena. "Ok, are you three staying for the show or is it just going to me Elena and me?" "No, it's fine. Go ahead, we'd love to watch." Klaus said unhappy. Bonnie shrugged and began to chant making each candle light. The flames got higher and higher as she chanted the spell louder then the flames went out and Elena fell to the floor.

"Elena!" Klaus shout flashing over to her. "She'll be ok, I did lots of research on this spell before even coming here so in about ten minutes she'll wake with a bad headache and with all her memories. If she hasn't woke up in ten minutes call me." Bonnie said taking her candles back and left.

Klaus picked Elena up and took her upstairs to their room and layed her on the bed. Klaus went back downstairs with slumped shoulders. "Niklaus, what can be so bad about Elena regaining her memories?" Elijah asked curious. "Nik has been lieing to Elena that's why!" Kol piped in. "What does he mean by lieing?" "I might have told her we met at her school dance instead of the sacrifice night, which she has no knowledge of. Then a few more like taking her on some trips."

"Nik, you've been alive long enough to know not to lie to a woman. I can't wait to see what she does." Rebekah said with a smirk.

Klaus paced back and forth looking at his watch every time he would turn around. "I'm calling Bonnie!" Klaus shouted impatient. "Klaus it hasn't been ten minutes its only been eight." Elijah said wondering what Elena's reaction would be now that she knows Klaus was lieing the entire time.

**Ten Minutes: When Elena Should be Waking up**

Klaus walked up to his room to see his sleeping beauty was still unconscious. "You think a kiss will wake her up like it does in the story?" Kol asked standing in the doorway. Klaus looked over his shoulder at him then back at Elena. "Worth a shot." Klaus then placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

**So what do you think happened did she wake up like the Fairytale goes or is this not a Klaus Elena fairytale, results to if Mr. Mikaelson woke Mrs. Mikaelson up in next chapter. Elena will also have her memories back, but will she be mad at Klaus or greatful he just wanted to make her feel happiness while she was lost. **

**Also remember to vote on my profile for the title of the third installment of Welcome to the South. This story is still up for adoption so if you want you can take. I just had this chapter in mind so I had to write it and will continue you to update until I get an PM saying they want it or I just get board of it. **


	24. Elena Wakes Up

Klaus didn't leave the room after his failed attempt to wake Elena up with a kiss. He should have known that wouldn't work, his life has never been a fairytale. If it was he wouldn't be Elena's Prince Phillip he from Sleeping Beauty. It's probably something more like Beauty and the Beast. Klaus thought.

"She still hasn't woke up?" Elijah asked concerned not only about Elena's state, but his brother's state too. "Does it look like she's awake?" Klaus snapped. I want Bonnie here in the next five minutes to wake her up or I'm going over to her house and she won't have all her blood once I leave her." "Klaus I'm just concerned about you." "Well go be concerned about me downstairs by calling that witch!"

Elijah called Bonnie informing her that Elena hadn't woke yet and that she should be careful when she got there because Klaus won't leave Elena's side and is grumpy he doesn't have a conscious wife memories or no memories. Bonnie's only response was I'll be there in two minutes."

"She said she will be here in two minutes, while I find that impossible unless she has her magic flying broom handy." Elijah told Klaus. "I was already on your street, and there is no such thing as a magic flying broom." Bonnie said walking over to Elena. "I studied this spell for four days straight night and day. I know I did it right." She said reassuring Klaus as she remembered her conversation with Elijah on the phone. "I know! I'll do a spell that is close to the healing spell just stronger."

Klaus's eyes filled with hope. Bonnie placed her hand on Elena's forehead and the other on her chest and started to chant. After stopping Klaus looked at Bonnie for permission "Go on, who else would she want to wake to?" Klaus picked up her hand and whispered her name. "Elena. Come on love, please wake up." Bonnie huffed.

"Nothing. You know for a Bennett witch, you aren't really living up to your name." "Don't be rude Klaus." Elena mumbled where both Bonnie and Klaus realized she was awake. "Elena!" He shouted engulfing her in a hug. "Klaus stop." Elena moaned in pain. "What? Are you ok?" "It's her head, I told you she would wake up with a bad headache." Bonnie said. "Is that it, does your head hurt?" Klaus asked. "It feels like I've been hit with a hammer."

"I'll go get you an Advil, make that the whole bottle if it's that bad." Klaus said disappearing. "Do you want me to ease the pain?" "Yes." "Give me your hand." When Bonnie was holding Elena's hand between both of hers she began another chant this made Elena's headache start to ease up some. "That's all I can do." Bonnie said releasing Elena's hand. "Have Klaus or Elijah call me if you need me for anything else." "Ok, and thank you Bonnie."

"Only Klaus and Elijah can call? I feel hurt, its like you don't want to talk to me." Kol said seeing Bonnie out. "Because I don't!" "I love it when you witches play hard to get." "Kol I'm not playing anything with you. Now leave me alone!" "I can't promise that." Kol said placing his hand on her cheek. Bonnie started to make his skin to burn then encircling him with a ring of fire. "Now if you ever come near me again it won't feel as if the sun is burning you, you'll be set on fire."

Klaus came in after Bonnie left the room. "I have your Advil love." "Thank you, but I don't need as many as I did before you left." "Did your headache go away?" "No, Bonnie did a spell to ease the pain so I'll take two and another two later if it still isn't gone." "Ok, then let me know when you feel like talking." "I will." Elena said taking the two tablets as she layed down. "Don't close your eyes Elena."

"Why not?" Elena asked confused. "I've had to watch you long enough with your eyes closed not knowing when you'll wake up, I would much rather see those never-ending brown orbs of yours."

"Uh oh, I think the big bad wolf is going soft." Elena said with smile. "In no way whats so ever am I soft Elena." "Well stop talking all sappy and I won't accuse the big scary Klaus of being soft." "Ok I won't be sappy if you will tell me if Bonnie's second spell worked."

"Yes, it brought back all my memories. I remember everything from the Halloween party to Mexico. I even remember the fight we had before I left the morning my memories were erased." "Do you remember anything that happened while you had no memory?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, do you mean the Virgin Islands?" Elena said laughing. "Your not mad I lied?" "Yes and no." "What?" Klaus asked confused. "Yes I'm mad you lied but no I'm not because you seemed as if you were only trying to make memories you want to live out with me."

"You back in a bikini in the ocean its something I wouldn't mind reliving." "Your avoiding a subject Klaus." "What do you mean?" "The annulment. I haven't forgotten about that." "You think Bonnie will take your memories away again? Let me go get my phone to get her over here to do it." Klaus said still not wanting an annulment. "Klaus I'm keeping my memories and getting an annulment, with or without you." Elena said standing up.

"Tell me why you don't want to stay married Elena." "I'm eighteen and I think making you and me a couple was a mistake. You're an Original Klaus, and I'm just a plain old doppelgänger who you use for blood to make hybrids." "You think I care about my bloody hybrids, I would easily give them up if you would stay." "I don't want to stay Klaus." "All this time we spent together you were enjoying yourself, what happened?" "I guess when I think back to what you told me while my memories were gone it makes me want to actually go out and do that stuff." "I'll take you! Paris, Hawaii, Spain. Anywhere, you name it we'll go."

"That's just it Klaus I want to earn the money myself, save up everyday and have a goal to put that money towards something not have it given to me. I will go and get the annulment on Monday, but for now thank you for everything including this beautiful ring." Elena said taking the ring off and sitting it on the nightstand. When she turned to leave the room Klaus was there with a deadly look that scared her.

"Klaus please let me leave." "Not without a parting gift love." Klaus said biting into his wrist and forcing her to drink. Elena had a flashback to when Damon did the same thing to her.

Elena ran out the room when Klaus let her go, but didn't make it far since Rebekah stopped her wanting to know if she remembered the apology. "Snap her neck Rebekah!" Klaus said walking towards them. "What?" "Snap Elena's neck or move so I can." "Rebekah please, I don't want to be a vampire, I'm sorry for anything I've ever done or said to you that has caused you pain. Now please stop him." Elena pleaded.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked entering the room. "Nik has apparently given Elena his blood and is trying to kill her but she is running from him." "Did she take it willingly?" "No he forced me to drink it." Elena said before her body fell to the floor. Rebekah and Elijah hadn't realized Klaus was easing in closer to Elena until they saw her lifeless body.

"Nik! We were just getting along and now you go and kill her." Rebekah shouted. "Oh calm down, she'll wake up in a few hours." "She'll never forgive you for this." Elijah said picking Elena up and lieing her down on the couch. "I told her she wasn't leaving me, and now she never will." Klaus said. "Well he's back to being his evil I don't give a fuck what I do self now." Kol said who had been watching from the top step of the staircase.

"Are going to force her to feed too?" Elijah asked. "If she chooses to be difficult I will compel her to feed, then sire her." "You can't be that cruel towards her Klaus, you were ready to kill the Bennett witch just hours ago for not waking Elena up on time."

"I'm not being cruel Kol, as long as she changes her mind on the annulment I won't sire her." "And if she doesn't?" Rebekah asked. "I will sire her and use it to make her not want it anymore." "So you're basically going to make her stay here against her will?" Kol asked.

"No, she loves me and I love her so no matter what she says I know she'll stay." "Where's her ring then?" Rebekah asked noticing Elena's wedding ring was gone."She took it off and started to leave the room that's when I forced her to drink my blood." "Klaus you know when she wakes the first thing she will do is bolt for the door." "Then I am going to have to instantly compel her stay here, feed, and to stay married then compel her to never bring up the subject of an annulment again."

"Is that what this is over? You killed her because she didn't want to be married anymore?" Rebekah said almost laughing. "Ok, I'll let her leave but I'll make your life hell Rebekah." She shut up instantly not wanting to be annoyed be Klaus everyday. "Will you two stop bickering like children and wait quietly for Elena to wake up without killing each other." Elijah said watching his younger siblings fight.

* * *

**I had to bring out the true side of Klaus. I couldn't leave him all love sicky puppy like he's a human. For everyone who liked the humanlike Klaus don't worry he still has strong feelings for Elena just like it says in the story but how will her emotions change towards him? **

**On another note, go check out my new story its a what if story to Teir Dark Love. (Their Love was Dark, and It Came Back.)**


	25. The New Elena Awakes

**Sorry for the like the two-week delay but my laptop had a virus and I had to have it cleaned or whatever they say. So I've been with out my laptop for a while. **

* * *

All the Originals were sitting in random places waiting for Elena to wake up. Kol was sitting on the to step of the staircase Rebekah was in the chair texting her boy toy from Paris while Elijah was on the bar stool and Klaus was on the floor at Elena's head with his legs stretched out ready to stand up and take on the fight Elena was going to start over him killing her.

"Are you sure you gave her enough blood?" Rebekah asked looking up from her phone. Elena's large gasp for air answered her question. "I think I did." Klaus got out before Elena started shouting how much she hated him. "Oh, and there is no way I'm giving you the satisfaction of me as a vampire so you can be for sure I won't feed." She said seething with anger.

"That was Klaus' cue to compel her to feed, so he pinned her to the wall to stop her endless rant and struggle. "Elena you will feed and not complain about it once. Kol go get her snack." Klaus said referring to the woman they had compelled earlier for when Elena woke.

Elena's nose flared at the smell of the woman's blood. "Go on, you're the hunter now Elena. Drink up! Satisfy that hunger that's building up inside of you." Klaus said then let her go.

Elena grabbed the woman from behind and snatched her neck back for a better angle to get to the jugular. She bit into the woman's neck and started draining her. Elena didn't finish draining the woman because she started to feel a pain in her gums. "It hurts." She said bringing her hand to her gums and dropping the partially drained woman.

"Is she going to finish that, because if not I'd be happy to." Rebekah said looking down at the woman. "Go ahead shes completed her transformation so have it." Klaus said. After the pain had completely stopped and Elena's fangs were in she went for the door but screamed as she began to burn.

"Did I forget to mention its day outside so your trapped here." Klaus said smirking. "Your nothing but a cruel son of a bitch!" Elena spat trying to attack him. "Cruel, yes but only when needed. Son of a bitch most definitely." Elena glared at him then headed for the stairs.

"Oh no don't! You're staying down here and talking about this annulment." "Did I forget to mention how much I hate you?" "No love you didn't, but I'd love to hear it again." "I hate you so much I wish you would drop dead right here then I would take your body and throw it in the closest ocean for the fish to eat you up." "And here I thought I was the only one who was planning on how Nik should die." Kol said with a chuckle.

"You and Elena can plan my death some other day, but for now Elena you will not get, want, think or even talk about an annulment." Klaus said compelling her. "Now Elena what do you think about an annulment?" Klaus asked testing the compulsion. "I don't really think of those." "Good, now don't you want to stay here with me the man you love and live happy with your husband?" Klaus asked not wanting to use compulsion to make her stay, but will if he has to.

"Of course I do silly! Why would I want to leave my husband, I love you Klaus and I promise I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." "No, I want you to stay just go change you have blood all over your shirt." Elena nodded and disappeared to change.

"I think I'll go help her, you know, ave some girl time 101." Rebekah said going to Elena. "Hey Elena, you know this friendship thing is new to me so if getting your nails done is something girls do together would you like to come with me tomorrow?" "Yeah! That sounds totally fun, but will I be able to be around humans yet?" Elena said excited, then bummed that she might not get to go.

"No, she can't." Elijah said as Rebekah and Elena walked downstairs. "Can't what?" "We heard everything Rebekah, and you know Elena can't be near a human just yet." "We'll bring a bottle and fill it with blood" "What happens when it goes empty?" "We'll bring a couple back ups and if someone ask what it is we'll say fruit punch." "I still don't feel comfortable, Klaus can bring whatever you two are going out for here that way if Elena does lose control there will be only one human to witness it but they will be dead." Elijah said

"Guess our girl time has to be here instead of away from all these annoying boys." Rebekah said in disgust. "Rebekah don't say it like that, we can have our nails done then do each others make-up and stay up all night watching scary movies." "You mean like a sleep over?" "Yeah! We'll do what we want with no complaining from the boys."

"Oh no, that is not happening. You can get your nails done but I'm not listening to both of your screams when something scary pops up on the screen." "We're vampires Nik I don't think we scare easily, plus we have to look at you everyday and that is scary." "Really, have you talked to your mirror lately." "Good one Nik!" Kol said.

"Go find the Bennett witch to play with, maybe she'll kill you this time." Rebekah said annoyed. "She's only playing hard to get, she would never kill someone who looks this good." Elena couldn't help but laugh knowing if Kol pushed her friend far enough she would kill him. "Whats funny Elena?" Klaus asked. "Nothing, just thinking of what Bonnie would actually do to Kol." "And what exactly would that be?" "If pushed, she'll kill him." Elena said. "Klaus I have an idea of what Rebekah and I can do since you don't approve our slumber party or girls day tomorrow." "What is it?"

"We have a party! Vampires only that way I won't have any humans here I could feed on." "Sound good to me." Klaus said in approval. "Ok, but since Klaus got a hot girl to fall for him at our last party I call the hot girl falling for me at this party." Kol said sounding all firm like earning an eye roll from both Rebekah and Elena.

"Great, two women who love eye rolling." Kol said going to choose an outfit for the party. "Elijah, Rebekah are you ok with a vampire only party?" "Sounds safer than letting Elena anywhere near a human right now, but if Kol as someone fall in love with him at this party I swear we are never having a party here again!" Elijah said.

"Rebekah?" "Oh you had me at party." "It's night now so its perfect time to start the party after we go find some vampires who want to come." Rebekah said. "Elena can't leave she still hasn't controlled her hunger." Elijah reminded his siblings. "I still need to choose the perfect attire to wear this evening and I could use a woman's opinion, so I'll stay." Kol said.

"You sure?" Elena asked not wanting that Mikaelson brother to stay but an older blonde hair blue-eyed Mikaelson. "Yeah now come tell me which shirt makes me look more appealing." Elena followed Kol up the stairs to is room watching with try on what she thought was the fourth shirt already. "So which one Elena?" "Which what?" She said caught off guard. "The shirt." "Go with this one." She said pointing to a navy blue Polo shirt. "Ok now how about I help you choose." Kol said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it Kol. Go look for some music to play while I get ready."

Kol would have love to have seen what that little Doppelganger is hiding under her clothes, but he knew his brother would kill him. So he went to look for the music like Elena asked. "What kind of name is Mars?" Kol thought as he went through all of Rebekah's music. "Elena darling?" "Yes Kol?" She said opening the door to the room she shared with Klaus.

"Who is this Mars fellow?" "Bruno Mars?" Elena asked. "Yes, is he any good?" "Yes he is very good, make sure to play him tonight." "I was just going to connect Bekah's i-pod to the stereo." Is that where you saw his name?" "Yeah I know my sister can listen to weird stuff but the last name Mars is just crazy."

"Why are you here?" Stefan said not even turning around when Rebekah appeared in his house. "Now is that any way to greet your guest?" "Yes, when they're an unwelcome guest. Answer my question, why are you here?" "This unwelcome guest came to invite you and wherever Damon is to a party at my house tonight. So are you in or are you out?" "Last time I went to a party at your house I lost all memories of the night and the woman I love."

"Seriously Stefan get over her she's way over you. In fact she's a brand new person. I expect to see you and Damon there tonight." Rebekah said and disappeared. "What did she mean by brand new Elena?" Damon asked coming downstairs. "I don't know but I'm going to that party to find out. You coming with me or staying her and spending the night drinking the rest of your eternal life way?" "Music, drinking, dancing, the only thing missing is me and it will be a party. Bonus we get to see Elena."

Across town Klaus knocked on the Lockwood's door. "Klaus what a pleasant surprise." Carol said opening the door. "Evening Mrs. Lockwood is young Tyler home?" "I think he's in his room why?" "I just came to invite him to a little gathering I'm having at my home. If he cares to join we'll be expecting him." Klaus said. "I'll tell him." Carol said but Klaus was already gone.

"Tyler?" She said knocking on his door. "Yeah mom." "Klaus just came by he wanted you to come to a gathering their having at his house." "He say when?" "I guess now." Tyler nodded and shut his door and text Caroline about Klaus' visit.

Elijah was in the middle of inviting Caroline when Tyler text her so she was already aware of the party or gathering as Klaus had told Carol. "So this is a vampire only party?" Caroline asked Elijah before he left. "That's correct no humans, werewolves or witches. The only thing besides vampires will be hybrids which are part vampire so they're ok." "Sounds fun I'm in, I will be there when I'm dressed."

"Let me see Elena!" Kol begged. "Fine but no inappropriate comments." Elena said from behind the wall in the hallway so he couldn't see her. "I promise, scouts honor." "Like you were ever a boy scout." Elena said walking into view. "You look amazing Elena. Your going to blow Nik away." "I was only trying to look good for the party but, making Klaus go speechless is just the icing on the cake." Elena said with a smile.

"I invited Stefan and Damon so my jobs done so now all I have to do is to sit down and wait for the party to begin." Rebekah said sitting on a couch as Klaus and Elijah walked in the door together. "So we've got Klaus' hybrids Caroline, Tyler, Damon and Stefan is there any vampire we're missing?" "I don't think so." Kol said. "Well lets put the music on and open up the doors for our arriving guest." Rebekah said excited. "Wait! Beer, where's the beer?" "Don't worry sister I took the liberty of borrowing some kegs." "Do you mean steal Nik?" "Yes, but I thought the word borrow sounded more legal than steal." "True. Now, Elijah you set the kegs up Kol you start the music Klaus you open the doors and me I will supervise." Rebekah ordered. "Look brothers it déjà vu. We're doing all the work like Halloween and Rebekah is barking orders." Klaus said hearing a giggle come from upstairs.

"I think its time for this party to start, which includes Elena so come downstairs Elena!" Rebekah shouted as Caroline and Tyler arrived. Elena opened the door and slowly walked out and stopped at the top of the staircase making Kol smile as he saw Klaus stare with surprise. The moment didn't last long though since Damon walked in and saw Elena. "What the fuck are you wearing Elena! Here put this on." He said trying to put his jacket over her, but was thrown off of her with her new vampire strength. "I'll wear what I want to Damon!" Elena screamed then caught the smell of human blood.

"Nik! Who are all these people?" Rebekah shouted over the music. "I don't know I only went to Tyler Lockwood's house, go ask Elijah what he knows I need to go see if Elena is still upstairs or has made her way downstairs."

"Elena how long have you been a vampire?" Damon asked. "A few hours." "Why are humans here! There is no way you have learned to control your blood lust that quick." "Humans weren't suppose to be here." Klaus said walking up the stairs and over to Elena. "Klaus their blood it smells so good please can I just have one." Elena asked as Klaus hugged her.

"You can't be seriously debating that." Stefan said hearing the conversation and noticing how Klaus looked as if he was thinking. "No Elena only blood bags." "No! I want a human!" Elena said and disappeared into the crowed party.

Elena had found a blond male who looked her age and compelled him to not scream as she bit into his neck and started to drain him. Once every last drop was gone she sat him on the couch and turned his head where no one could see his bloody neck. Elena then followed a red-head towards the kitchen and compelled her to stay silent too. The red-head was left sitting in the kitchen with blood running down her neck.

Elena then start for another but was stopped by Elijah. "Elena stop! I'm going to take you upstairs and get you cleaned up." "Fine, you big party pooper!" Elena shouted as Elijah grabbed her and took her to Klaus who was waiting upstairs.

"Come look at yourself in the mirror Elena." Klaus said pulling her towards the full length mirror. "Oh my gosh!" Elena said grabbing her neck and chest with all the blood on it. "I didn't mean to." "I'm sure you didn't love, but you have to be trained on how to control and Elijah wants to begin tonight. First step is by locking you in here." Klaus said and disappeared.

Everyone but Elijah decided to enjoy the party. "I'll go start my training." Elijah said and went to Elena.

* * *

**I have set up a Facebook page for this story it shows pictures and the information to what the pictures stand for, it starts from chapter 24 and is moving forward. There might be spoilers there sometimes so if you don't like spoilers beware of your visits. The link is on my profile.**

**I am also looking for anyone who would like to make a YouTube trailer for this story since I didn't like any of my own and deleted them all.**


	26. Author's Note

**As you can tell this is an author's note and not a chapter. I've become stumped on what should happen in the next chapter. The only thing I've come up with is to rewrite the story. Any ideas on what I should do?**

**If I get no response or stay stumped this story will stay put on hold until further notice.**


	27. Elena Meet Ellen

**Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't really think of anything at all to continue this story, but when this user commented for like three or four different chapters saying the same thing I knew they really wanted that to happen. So I didn't want to be rude and ignore the comments after they were very consistent on getting it in the story.**

* * *

_**Special Thanks to: **__**chocosicle**_

Elijah walked in the room where Klaus had left her to see a very angry new-born vampire.

"Why the Hell did you have Klaus put me in this room?" "You were draining the guest Elena." "I was hungry." "We have blood bags if your hungry." "Well what happens since I didn't use a blood bag?"

"You killed two people and I'm sure that guilt will hit you tomorrow. Which I think is just what you need. Now you're going to stay here until the party is over, so we don't have anymore dead bodies on our hands. And if you decide to come downstairs I have this." Elijah said holding up a rope.

"A rope? Seriously Elijah? You and I both know I can easily break free of that." Elena said unfazed of Elijah's choice of weapon. "I know that's why it's soaked in vervain." "Is that why you're holding with your coat sleeve?" "Yes, I don't need to get burnt." Elijah said wrapping it around Elena causing her to scream, but the music was so loud downstairs no one heard her.

"Elijah please take it off. It's me it's Elena the girl you met back at the abandon house not a killer. I promise I won't hurt anyone just get these ropes off me." Elena pleaded in agony. "I'm sorry Elena, I can't risk you loosing control, you are to stay in this room and cannot leave until I say you can." Elijah said compelling her in case Klaus decided to untie her and let Elena go. He then returned to the party.

"How is she?" Klaus asked as soon as he spotted Elijah. "Angry, but she'll move on." Elijah said not mentioning the vervain rope since Klaus would definitely go untie Elena. "Once this party is over we are never having another one." "Agreed brother."

Upstairs Elena was crying now at the pain and wondering where the Hell is a Salvatore when you need one. Then she heard the lock unlatch and the knob turn maybe she was saved after all. "Elena?" "Kol? Why are you here, shouldn't you be downstairs finding some random chick and make her fall in love with you?" "Nah, everyone down there is just dinner to me."

"Kol I'll be happy to listen to more of your women problem story, but first you have to get me out of this rope." "Oh, yeah sure. Wait you're burnt that's a vervain rope I can't touch it. "Open the closet over there it has my shirts, cover your hands with one as you untie the rope." Kol did as he was told and had Elena free and standing up to hug him.

"Thank you." Elena said and sat on the bed then pat the spot next to her. "What?" Kol asked confused. "I said I would listen to your women problems to sit down and start telling me and I might have advice." "My problem is more complicated than you think Elena." "Well tell me about it and maybe I can un-complicate it some, you know I am a woman so I know how we think."

"No." Kol said still not sitting. "Hey now, this isn't fair you helped me now I want to help you!" "I'm sorry Elena." "I'll start you off do you have someone in particular in your sight?" "Yes." "Well tell me a little about her." Elena said happy she was finally going to figure out who had Kol so confused.

"She is beautiful, she has the most mesmerizing eyes that I could get lost in. One smile from her and anybody's day can be lifted, she has a nice rack too." Kol said laughing. "Kol you started out so sweet making her sound like an angel then you had to make it all dirty." Kol gave Elena smirk and said "I can't help but notice if she's got it."

"Tell me more." "Well she has some nice long legs that I wouldn't mind having wrapp- "Kol! I meant good traits." "Elena I'm a man that's a Hell of a good trait." "What's her name?" "Ele- Ellen." "Ellen? No Ellen lives in Mystic Falls." "Yes there is!" Kol said mentally kicking himself for not knowing that. "Then go get her and let me meet her. "Come with me." He said taking Elena's hand. "Wait can't eave the room. "You aren't, just look in the mirror."

"Why am I looking at myself?" "Elena meet Ellen." "Nice rack huh?" Elena asked. "To go along with that nice ass and long legs." "You wanted to do something pretty dirt with my long legs." "I still do." "Kol if I wasn't with Klaus then yes, but he's my husband and I love him."

"Well can I at least have one kiss, then I'll leave and never speak of this again." "I guess." Elena said. Kol smiled and took her face in both his hands and kissed Elena like it was the last kiss of his life. When Kol pulled back he turned to leave, but Elena was in front of him. "I've been compelled to stay in this room so this has to happen here." Elena said and pushed Kol on the bed.

"I thought you loved Klaus." "I do and if you tell him about this I will find one of his daggers and drive it straight through your heart." "I guess this is our little secret then." Kol said pinning her and giving her another kiss. Elena ran her hands up his shirt and took it off him then tossed it on the floor. Kol then stood up and took his pants and boxers off. Elena saw a fully naked Kol standing right in front of her and pulled him back on the bed.

"Feisty, I like it." Kol said taking her legs and hiking her dress up and entering Elena. She gasped. "Ah, yes! Kol!" Elena moaned wrapping her legs around him just like he wanted, while drawing blood on Kol's back. "I like it when you say my name like that." "Keep going and you'll hear a lot more along with your name." Kol did as she said, but ripped the dress off her so he could get the perfect view of Elena's body. "Kol please!" Elena shouted as he started to suck on one of her breast and knead the other one with his hand. He moved up to her neck and let his fangs graze her jugular. "Go on, do it. Bite me!" Elena pleaded. "I can't unless you want Klaus to know." "How would he know?" "Bites don't heal instantly."

"Well don't tease me." Elena said flipping them where she was on top. Kol smirked and simply said "ride em' cow girl." "My pleasure." Elena then used her vampire speed to _ride em'_. "Holy fuck Elena! Ah shit!" Kol moaned. Elena fell next to him with a smile.

"So was it how you imagined?" "Way better, but I am glad that the music downstairs is so loud or Klaus would have been up here and killed me." Kol said. "Yeah, me too. We need to get dressed before someone does show up." "That is truly a nice rack Elena." Kol said putting his pants on.

"And that truly was some good sex." Elena said helping him with his shirt letting her fingers linger on his abs. "Now go." Elena said pushing Kol out the room. "Anytime you need a real man you know where my door is." "Stop talking about Klaus like that, I love him."

When Kol finally left Elena made up the bed and changed into some pajama shorts one of Klaus' shirts since Kol ripped her dress. Klaus opened the room and smiled at what Elena was wearing. "Trying to get me into bed already Elena?" "Maybe." "Come with me, the party is over now so you aren't trapped up her all alone." If only he knew. Elena thought.

"Are you coming or not?" Klaus asked. "I can't. Elijah compelled me to stay in here until he says I can leave." "Not for long." Klaus said disappearing and returning in seconds with his brother. "Tell she can leave." Klaus ordered. "Elena you can now leave the room."

Elena smiled and stepped out the room. "Thank you." "You had to be lonely in that room with no one to talk to." Klaus said pulling Elena into an embrace and giving her a kiss. "I found a way to entertain myself." Elena said as Kol walked by. Elena gave him a look reminding him of the dagger threat.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and don't worry Klaus is coming back next chapter. It's still a Klena story not Kolena. I also know Elijah was harsh and out of character at the beginning but I wanted to mix things up. Five reviews and you got the next chapter!**


	28. Elena's First Hunt

"So what do you say if I take you on your first hunt now that the party is over?" Klaus asked Elena whose eyes filled with excitement now. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! Take me now I wanna go!."

"I'd becarful with your words there Elena, big brother might take them as something else." Kol said but was thinking he would love to take them as something else. "That might be Kol but now he wants to take me out for some fresh blood." "I wouldn't mind some else later though." Klaus whispered getting real close to her ear. "We're all vampires and can you Nik and wish we couldn't." said Rebekah opening the door to her room.

"Come on Elena let's get out of here so we can speak freely and you can feed." Klaus said grabbing her arm and pulling her downstairs and out the door. "Where to love?" "Wherever there is blood, and lots of it." "I want to start you out slow Elena so lets go somewhere small."

Elena frowned, but nodded. "You smell that Elena?" Klaus asked as he caught the scent of a group of campers. "I can hear their heartbeats." "You have enhanced hearing Elena. Now go get one of them." Klaus said as they got closer to the camp. "Compel one to allow you to feed on him."

Elena walked out into the clearing where the campers sat laughing around a fire. "What's a young girl like you doing out her so far in the woods?" A guy who noticed her asked. "I'm hungry." She said staring at his pulse point. "We've got food. You want chips, hotdog, smore?-" "I want you to come with me and not make a sound."

Elena lead him back to where Klaus was watching her. "Now compel him to let you feed on him." Elena did as she was told and bit into his neck and drained the guy of every last drop of blood. "Mmm, that was good. Can I have another?" "Go on." "Wait! Feed with me."

They used their speed to grab each camper from behind and clamp a hand over their mouths to muffle the screams as they drained each person. "You're right love that was good." "Was it as good as this?" Elena asked using her speed to stand in front of him then kiss him with her hand running through his hair. "No, you taste much better. And as much as I want to continue this we have to clean up first."

"Clean up?" "Yes, as in bury the bodies." "I like what we were doing way more than digging in some dirt." "Elena this is part of being a vampire, now I'm going to go get a shovel and I want you to stay here and be ready to help." Elena only stared at Klaus with her pleading doe eyes.

"Those eyes aren't going to work Elena." "Aren't they?" Elena asked watching as Klaus was becoming putty in her hands? "No they won't!" Klaus shouted turning his head. "Then look at me!" Klaus turned and pinned her to the ground. "See I told you it would work."

"I should punish you and leave you out here to find your way home for using those eyes on me." "Oh Klaus save those punishment threats for your enemy." Elena said kissing his jaw line. "Let me drink from you." "Only if you allow me to do the same." "You can drink from me when you choose Klaus." "I like that offer, now continue what you were doing." Klaus said.

"As you wish master." Elena said giggle then sank her fangs into Klaus' neck. "You taste so delicious." She said as she ripped off Klaus' shirt. Then was suddenly flipped and had fangs in her thigh. "You couldn't have bit my neck?" "You taste better down here." Klaus said licking his fangs and pulling off his pants and boxers.

"Now let's get you out of these shorts and we can continue." "Finally." "Awe shut up." Klaus said kissing her then entering her. "Ah! Klaus yes! Faster, harder, deeper please!" Elena shouted digging into the ground so hard she had handfuls of dirt in her hands.

"Holy fuck!" Elena shouted as she felt Klaus' tongue inside her. "Yep, you defiantly taste better down here." Klaus said with a smirk. "And you look better making me moan." Elena said frustrated. "Fine!" Klaus said and started thrusting into her at vamp speed. "Oh God! Ah yes! Fucking shit Klaus!" Elena screamed.

"Elena love are you ok?" Elena fluttered her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. "I think so, but having sex as a vampire is so amazing. I think you sent me to Heaven and Hell." "Why Hell?" Klaus asked confused. "You really think I can get in Heaven after we just killed five people and I killed three of them." "Fair enough, now let's get home." Klaus said helping Elena up. They ran off back home and walked in the door to see Kol waiting on the couch. "Took you two long enough."

"Shut up Kol." Klaus said. Just as Kol was about to give a come back he saw Klaus' neck. "Uh oh, Nicky boy got some." Elena blushed knowing Kol knew what they were doing. "And before you ask how I know the fang marks on Nik's neck are a dead give away." Klaus' hand went to cover them instantly. "So where are yours Elena?" He asked roaming her body.

"Back off now Kol!" Klaus shouted. "Hey, you two what's all the shouting about it's almost one in the morning and I need my beauty sleep." Rebekah asked walking down the stairs in her robe and slippers. "No amount of sleep can help you Bekah." Kol said laughing at her bed head hair. "Hey, leave her alone!" Elena shouted defending her friend.

"They're shouting because Kol saw fang marks on Klaus' neck, and Kol asked where mine were." Elena explained. "Really, don't you two ever grow up?" Rebekah said annoyed. "No they don't Bekah. Now lets let them try to kill each other by themselves." Elena said walking upstairs with Rebekah.

* * *

**I know I said you could have the next chapter after five reviews in the last chapters author's note but I got caught up in making the website I was making. Now that it's finished maybe I can start to quicken the pace on a chapter.**


	29. The Truth

**Special thanks to: _Chocosicle_**

* * *

Elena stretched her arm out expecting to feel Klaus next to her, but the bed was empty. She assumed Klaus was in the shower but there was no water running. So Elena got up and walked downstairs to see two dumb asses fast asleep on broken furniture. Elena walked over to Klaus and kicked his leg.

"Wake up!" "Woah, what'd I do?" "What didn't you do? You broke half the furniture, you fell asleep on the floor after fighting Kol all night. You're such an idiot! If you would have bothered to come upstairs you might have gotten lucky."

"I'm sorry Elena Damn, you don't have to go all crazy bitch on me." "Fuck you Klaus and I hope that broken couch was comfortable because that's where you're sleeping tonight." Elena said and slapped Klaus. "The Hell I am! This is my house Elena and I'm sleeping in my bed." "You can sleep in a bed but it won't be in the same one as me." "There are plenty guest rooms to choose from love." Klaus said patting her shoulder.

"Don't touch me you ass!" Klaus shrugged and went towards his room to change. While changing something caught his eye from the corner of the room. He went to pick it up and saw it was a pair of boxers. These he's never seen before though, they weren't his.

"Elena!"

"What do you want?" "Is there a secrete you're keeping from me Elena?" Klaus asked wanting her to tell the truth. "Yeah, you're a pain in my ass." "Nothing about another guy?" "No." "So if I told you I had proof that another guy has been in this room, what would you say?" "I say you're crazy." Elena said.

Klaus gave her the chance but she didn't take it. He got the boxers and held them up to Elena. Recognize these?" "Aren't they yours?" Elena asked ready to find a dagger and dagger Kol. "No, they're whoever's you fucked Elena!" "How could I fuck someone in this house besides you, everyone in it has enhanced hearing."

Klaus thought this over and it came to him, "the party! The music was too loud. No one could hear you." "And who is this mystery man?" "Damon and Stefan stayed downstairs till the party ended and Elijah was with me all night. The guy missing is Kol! You fucked my fucking brother?" "Yes I did, and I loved every moan and groan of it."

Klaus instantly had Elena by the throat against the wall. "You love moaning and groaning so much how about I tack out your vocal cords and that's about the only sound you'll be making. "No please Klaus don't!." "Just go." He said letting her go.

Elena ran into the closet and packed a bag then was out the door to stay with her brother for the night. Not bothering to stop when Kol called her name. She walked all the way to her brother's house and was about to open the door and walk in when she remember she wasn't invited in, so she knocked.

"Elena, why didn't you just walk in?" "Jer I need you to invite me in." "How do I know you aren't Katherine posing Elena?" "Would Katherine know you cried at the end of Titanic?" "Hey! You promised to never say that out loud." "Well I knew you would know it was me if I told you the Titanic story, now please invite me in." "Please come in."

Elena smiled and crossed the threshold. "Now tell me how this happened to you!" Jeremy demanded. "To sum it up Klaus got mad when I tried to leave forced his blood down my throat and snapped my neck." Elena said catching the scent of Jeremy blood. "Jeremy please tell me you drink vervain." "Yeah why?" "Your blood smells delicious. And I want something to make me stop from draining you."

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"You fucked my wife Kol what the Hell were you thinking?" "In my defense I only kissed her she's the one who implied the fucking." "You have common sense Kol you know she is your God damn sister-in-law so why did you go through with it?" Klaus asked curious.

"A hot sexy woman says she wants to have sex with me and you expect me to turn her down?" "Nik you knew I wanted her since I offered to get the annulment in return I get to have sex with her." "I don't care about that annulment I just want Elena back to her normal loving self."

"If you want her to be her normal self then why don't you take your compulsion off her and allow her to leave like she wanted to?" "She'll leave when I want her too." Klaus shouted pulling out a dagger and pressing it against Kol's heart. "Go ahead, do it but think of what your beloved Elena will say."

Klaus took the dagger back. "One day Kol you'll push me too far." Klaus said putting the dagger in its case.

**Gilbert Home**

"I'm sorry this happened to you Elena. I becoming a vampire wasn't at the top of your to do list." "It's fine Jeremy I just have to play the hand I've been dealt no matter how good or shitty it may be." Elena said then getting a terrible feeling causing her to run upstairs to the bathroom.

"Elena!" Jeremy shouted running after her. "What's wrong? Why are you throwing up, vampires don't do that do they?" "I don't know, call Bonnie." Elena said cleaning herself up. Jeremy nodded and went to dial Bonnie.

She picked up on the third ring. Jeremy explain how Elena was a vampire now and all the blood she had drunk was coming back up. "So can you come over and see what's wrong with her?" "I can try but no promises."

"Bonnie is on her way." "Ok, thank you Jeremy." Elena said laying down on her old bed. Just as he was about to leave Elena's room he heard Bonnie walk in. "Jeremy? Elena?" "Up here Bonnie!"

"So what exactly do you need me for?" She asked sitting next to Elena. "I was talking to Jer and then blood was throwing up blood." "Wow that is just odd. Give me your hands." Bonnie said then started saying some of her witch mumbo jumbo as Elena thought of it right now.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie said opening her eyes. "What is it?" "Elena your pregnant." "No way in Hell I am! Plus I've only been with a vampire and they can't procreate." "Yes, but at the Halloween party Klaus became human and you two did the deed plenty times didn't you." Elena did a small nod.

"You need to tell him Elena, I go with if you want." Bonnie said. "No not after the way he talked to me! He can find out on his own." "Ok, but call me if you change your mind." Bonnie said and secretly went to see Klaus herself.

Bonnie knocked on the Mikaelson's door and was about to walk away when Rebekah opened it. "Bonnie why are you here?" "I need to talk to Klaus." "He's busy, with some family problems right now." "It's Elena." Klaus appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" "She didn't want to tell you, but I thought you deserved to know." "Elena's pregnant and before you ask how I will sum it up quick. Halloween night you turned human she was still human you conceived a child and she is about a month along." "Wait, so is it human,werewolf, vampire, or hybrid?" Rebekah asked.

"It has only been a month so maybe I will be able to tell next month. For now I could only tell her she was pregnant and you know she's a month along. Oh, and don't tell her I told you she was really mad at you and didn't want you to know." Bonnie said and got in her car then drove home.

"You've got to fix this Nik." "I know, but how?" "You're going to have to go and apologize for everything you did and said." "I will tomorrow. I'll just let her calm down and think about what is going to happen over the next eight months.

* * *

**Bet ya thought I couldn't post two chapters in one day, but I did! **

**The reason Klaus found out about Kol and Elena's dirty little secret is because I needed them to break up for the next chapter.**


End file.
